The Raging Storm
by Numb-Life
Summary: Arendelle is at peace, but others liken Elsa are being hunted down, with the Queen of Arendelle next on the list. A figure from a dark past appears threatening to bring war to the Kingdom and forcing Elsa to test herself as a Ruler. And for everyone, the belief that there always will be a happy ending will be challenged when the boundaries between evil and good begin to blur.
1. Prologue: Storms gone by

**Hi everyone!**

** I saw Frozen, So I am now writing this and I hope you enjoy it.**

**It will be more of a novel like story, so expect an array of characters and an expanded world from the movie. I am going to stay little from the normal frozen fanfic, that being more of a tame Disney like story focusing on the continued adventures of the main characters in their world, and focus on a much larger picture.**

**Don't worry, this does not mean it will have nothing in common with other stories. The Frozen characters will obviously have the biggest role in the story and I will be keeping it somewhat familiar to you, so I will try and add romance, family issues and good old Disney story fun to it, all while making it more dramatic. The story may be Elsa/Anna but I am not yet sure.**

**This first chapter is a prologue and as such, expect to it be primarily a back story giving you an idea of the original bits of my story, and not the stuff from the movie that you know already.**

**/-/ If you are expecting Elsa, Anna etc and plotline of the movie, then that is in the next chapter. As this chapter is a backstory one, please dont judge the story solely by this chapter. If you like this chapter, then great! Though if this chapter is not to your taste please dont give up on me. As much as this sounds cheesy and desperate, please give one of the next chapters a chance. /-/**

_12__th__ of January 1574_

The bow of the ship crashed back into the sea as it rode over ferocious waves. The storm was great and powerful and had already claimed nearly a dozen of Admiral Vane's fleet, and the battle had only just begun.

"Ram it!" shouted Admiral Vane as he commanded his mighty Galleon _Vengeance_ to slam into the side of an opposing warship.

"Sir, we risk damaging our own ship! And in this weather-"his first mate attempted to plea.

"To hell with that! Ram them!" again shouted the Admiral.

The crew shot into action in order to prepare for the approaching collision, most of whom were worried that, should this manurvour go wrong, their fleet's flagship could be destroyed at this early stage of the battle.

Admiral Vane however was not so worried. His ship was of solid design, and one of the most powerful in all of Europe. Fifty six guns was the amount on board the _Vengeance_, most of which were heavy guns on the gun decks. To compensate for more guns, the ship was far larger than usual which would usually have to sacrifice speed but the ship was designed so that the _Vengeance _was far from slow.

The Admirals dark eyes fixed themselves upon the ship from Arendelle that he was about to crash into, eagerly awaiting to see his enemies drown in the Norwegian Sea. Despite early losses, the Admiral was determined to see the Arendelle fleet sink to the bottom of the sea, unconventional tactics be damned. He would do whatever it took to defeat his family's old enemy, one way or another.

His was an old and powerful family. The Vanes had come into power back in the eleventh century, descending from far lesser families now of little admiration, or even memory. Originally from England, the Vane's had since then migrated to all over Europe with major power in the North and West. They did not fight for any nation, neither did they fight for coin as mere mercenaries did. The Vane's were one of many powerful families that formed part of a coalition. This did not mean however that each family were great allies and friends. Some were, some mealy traded with each other while some downright hated each other, constant plots hatching from within a family to ensure the betterment of themselves and dominate over another. However, for the majority of the time each family kept to themselves and continued in their own private affairs in whichever country they could force themselves into and call home. The coalition had formed because of similar motives and a desire for the same thing which, after centuries of its original formation, were long forgotten, the coalition's existence now only owing its survival thanks to little wish for each family to wage war on each over, thus causing a once avoidable use of resources.

Fortunately for the Admiral, Arendelle was not of this coalition. In fact, this kingdom had long been on bad terms with the Vane's, periods of total war occurring in the thirteenth, eleventh and now sixteenth century. This time, similar to previous times, war had erupted for reasons such as territory, trade, resources and plain old bad blood. Yet, unique to this war, was something that the Admiral, who was now head of the family, had been told from an associate from within the coalition that Arendelle was now in possession of a weapon that could change the course of history and assure dominance throughout Europe. Few other details had been told to him with exception that apparently this weapon was one that predated him Families existence and came from the dark times after the collapse of the Roman Empire of old, in times where magic was supposedly a thing and order was not.

The Admiral was not a superstitious man. He did not believe tales of fire breathing dragons and the like, and neither was he a man of great faith. He was a practical man, only believing what he saw with his own eyes and now increasingly interested in what the scholars and men of great knowledge said of the world, despite scrutanism and threats from the church. And yet, when he was told such information nearly a year had past and now the Vane's were the most powerful family within the coalition. Yet this was not the catalyst that caused the war and the concern of Arendelle's possessions, the Vane's had long been seeking more power and dominance over the other families. They had taken their prize with the shedding of blood and the deception of many. And now, a mere few weeks after the ascendance of power, a mysterious stranger had approached the Vane's with claims that he had been sent by a power far greater than the entirety of the coalition and that it was them that initiated the construction of such a group of families. The Admiral at first was both insulted and dismissive. Here this stranger was, saying that the Vane's were nothing to this man's people and that they were puppets to others. The admiral had the right mind to remove this man's head for his nerve and for his ridiculous claims which at that point, made the Admiral want to kill this man for just speaking such nonsense and wasting his time.

Though time slowly proved him wrong.

The man had not lied of a group whose power far exceeded his own. In total secret, only known to those within it, had come together a variety of groups. Families like his own but with even more power, ancient cults, like minded individuals from Nations and institutions like the church, secret mercenary groups that were more like a kingdom then a collection of fighters, orders of a time long gone, most notably the Knights Templars. The list went on. From both lives of total secrecy to those groups and people that lived their lives right under the Admirals nose, acting life as a noble and priest for example.

This group was now offering the Vane's a place among them, and with that, knowledge that even the most powerful nations of the world would kill for. The Admiral eventually learned the truth of Arendelle. Through a way of thinking that they have adopted in which everyone, from King to farmer would be completely equal and exposed to a world that the Earth had long got rid of, this small yet powerful Kingdom threatened to spread in ideas and way of life throughout Europe and beyond, which, the Admiral was told, would eventually result in a world in where everyone lived a life free of rules and duties and one where everyone was exposed to a life Humanity had not experienced for many, many centuries. The Admiral inquired in what such a life was entail but his answer was cryptic and almost as bad as not one at all. In his mind, the Admiral was left possibly thinking that every person was no different to anyone else, with every one having exactly the same amount of wealth and every person simply lived a life of simple enjoyments, with no desire of achieving the impossible and no way of shaping history like great Empires of the past had done. The Admiral was also considering the possibility that the power that Arendelle's now had was the use of destructive powers that matched the tales of magic.

And now, because of this, and because of the very fact that such ideals completely contrasted with those of his new found friends, that Admiral Vane enjoyed every feeling that came with smashing that side of this Arendelle ship and seeing his enemies suffer. It would be the first of many defeats for the pompous fools of Arendelle. The Vane's would finally crush their oldest of foes.

The battle waged on, as did the storm which now was claiming the lives and ships of the Admiral's enemies. The Vane's ships would eventually see the Arendelle fleet become disorganised by the power of the storm and make easy prey of lone ships, leaving no survivors.

The Admiral even managed to personally board enemy ships and let them feel the cold steel of his sword. It was a joy to see the fear in his enemies' eyes as he and his crew stormed the ships of Arendelle and saw that all hope was lost for the enemy crew. The fear would not last though. Hostages and prisoners were not needed, and even if they were, the Admiral did not care for it. He wanted his enemies to feel the wrath and strength of the Vane family, who now, with new friends, would finally see Arendelle burn. In fact, while he was here fighting the main fleet of Arendelle, his son and heir, a young man of great pride to the Vane's, had set sail a week before this current battle in order to invade Arendelle itself, a full host of warships and transports full of troops with him. By now, the Admiral thought, his son would have probably sacked the castle and put the royal family to the sword. The Admiral grinned at the thought. To see the King and Queen, the descendants of the people that spat upon the Vane's, with their heads on spikes above the castle gates, a sign that finally, the Vane's would have won.

Ruthlessness was a quality that ran deep within the Vane's. Nothing was off the table when it came to winning, and a victory would be secured by any means necessary, no matter how cruel or extreme it sounded. The side that put a proper legacy before the whims and wishes of individuals would always win. The Vane's were also masters of sea naval warfare, not to mention experts in land warfare as well. War's, as the Vane's had found out many times before, would decide the outcome of the world and only then may peace be achieved, a thing that was impossible to come by while various factions were pitted against each other, hence why the Admiral was so determined the see Arendelle and its people burn as with their defeat, the Vane's shared ideology with his new found alliance would finally reign over all, assuring that those such as the kingdom of Arendelle would never challenge the new final way of the world.

So now, as more and more Arendelle ships broke up in the waves, and as more ships got crushed under the might of the Vane's cannons, the Admiral again smiled, content that victory was a sure thing.

"The enemy retreats! We have won!" shouted a member of the Admirals crew, leading to cheers of victory right across his fleet who were seeing the same thing, the remnants of the Arendelle fleet run with a bloody tail in-between their legs.

The Admiral could not but help himself to join the celebrations, raining to bloody sword in the air and shout victory. Finally, after hundreds of years of struggle, the Vane's would finally destroy Arendelle, root and stem.

"My lord!" shouted a crew member, running towards the Admiral.

"What is it?" replied the Admiral.

"We have been betrayed my lord. One of the crew, he speaks of a loss for your son" the crew man shouted, the cheering in the background still occurring.

The Admiral gritted his teeth. Defeat was not something that would be allowed, least of all by his son. His heir was a strong and capable man, bearing the calculating and determinated qualities that all successful Vane's had.

"Bring him to me!" cried the Admiral furious of what such a traitor was saying.

The man was quickly dragged to the Admiral who now was sitting in his captain's quarters. The man in question seemed to be not of any special rank on the ship and had a blood stained shirt.

"He killed two of our men in an attempt to detonate the black powder cache." Said a crew member who had brought the traitor in.

The admiral approached the traitor who had been forced on his knees and wasted no time in slamming a fist against the treacherous dogs face. A nose was instantly broken. The Vane's were not known for their weakness. They were warriors at heart, tall and strong, with a capacity for extreme violence.

"Spiteful fool! "Shouted the Admiral as he easily knocked the man to the ground. "You cannot hope to beat us now, Arendelle is doomed, and your act of treason will now only ensure you go down with them!" the Admiral shouted while he unleashed his anger on the traitor, both verbally and physically.

"We-we will not allow your tyranny to rule over us, Vane!" the man attempted to say through broken teeth. "Your son has failed! His fleet was broken not but a few days ago." The Admiral froze. His son was not dead. He knew it. His heir could not have possibly lost for behind was the full might of the Vane's not to mention his brilliant capability in the art of war. The Admiral had seen his son command forces and win battles, and he would not have failed at this crucial point.

"Your death will not be a quick one, traitor" the Admiral spat, refusing to accept the lies of this scumbag. "You dare to say that my son, my heir, has died! I will see you burn alive for the lies you speak of!"

The bloodied traitor began to laugh, prompting only more anger within the Admiral. "The blood of the Kings of Arendelle goes back a long time, Vane! There is a power within that line that all of your ships and men could not hope to break."

"TAKE HIM AWAY!" cried the Admiral in an uncontrollable rage.

"You cannot hope to destroy Arendelle!" the traitor shouted as he was being dragged away. "With fir and ice and storm we will always beat you! Tyranny will never win!" the man shouted as he was dragged away, shouting and talking of victory all the while.

The Admiral then slammed the door shut, throwing things off the shelves and tables in anger. He knew what the traitor was speaking of. Magic. He had been given hints of such a power, but until now, only when Arendelle was truly threatened, had it been revealed.

"My Lord!" cried a crew member as he burst into the Admirals quarters. "Word from your son"

"What of him! Tell me now!" replied the Admiral, desperate for news.

"A bird with a message has just arrived, his fleet my Lord." The crewman said, hesitating now.

"What? Tell me!" cried the Admiral.

"My Lord, they have lost. Your son was beaten. The message speaks of allies from Europe and some sort of dark power that froze ships in their tracks and called storms out of nowhere. Your son could not fight against such a power, he did not make it sir" the man said quietly, as if to not allow the Admiral to hear. But he did.

He did not waste any time ensuring the whole ship knew of his grief. Screams and anger and pain made its way all across the decks.

"Enemy vessels!" cried a voice.

The Admiral raised his head, feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. His son was dead, his boy, his heir. The Admiral did not hide the fact that he was ruthless, cruel even, but let it never be said that he did not love his family. His power was not owed to the collective force and unity of a nation, but to his ancestors. His past Family. Family was everything to him and now he had lost it.

"They fly the French colours! I see Spanish as well!" shouted someone.

The ship then immediately returned to their battle positions, ready to fight the forces of the countries who had agreed to stay out of the conflict. And yet, the Admiral did not spring back into action, not even to avenge his son, who now probably was lying on the sea floor of the Arendelle harbour. He just sat there, confusion, anger and desperation now reigning king. The invasion had failed, and now he had the powerful nation states of Europe as his enemies, something he felt deeply betrayed about. But now he did not feel sadness for his son death, he did not feel the need to grieve, he felt an urge to punish those who had failed him, to kill every one of his enemies with no mercy for denying him this victory.

His son had failed him. He could not even capture a single castle with a full invasion fleet behind him.

The Admiral stormed outside, his hand like a vice gripping around his sword. He also saw the French and Spanish fleets approaching him, also accompanied by the regrouped Arendelle fleet, a Danish one and a German fleet.

"Full sail! We attack head on!" shouted the Admiral, sheer rage gripping hard.

"My Lord, there are too many! We should retreat, assist our other forces!" pleaded his first mate.

The Admiral turned to him. "Have you lost faith in our cause? Are you turning traitor?" said the Admiral, but with terrifying plainness.

"We will not win my Lord. If Arendelle now has extra allies, they will most likely be heading to attack our lands. We should abandon this battle."

The Admiral listened carefully, but he did not care for the advice. His own men were getting scared, ready to abandon the cause like they thought it meant nothing. Traitors. Cowards.

He did not say this verbally. All it took was a pistol shot to the first mates head to tell the rest of the crew to attack, not retreat.

"I will not give up! The Vane's will not lose!" He said to no one in particular. Only one reason now was left of living, to defeat his enemies.

And as such, his wounded fleet engaged in battle once more, the Admiral all the while telling his men that should they run, he would kill them himself. He himself fought wildly when engaged in melee, not caring for any mercy or the brutality he inflicted. Yet when he looked upon the rest of his fleet, after over an hour of mindless, rage fuelled fighting, he saw what was once his most powerful navy, now a shadow of its former self. The enemy fleet was too high in number, he had to retreat.

"Retreat! We will fight another day!" he ordered, prompting a swift exit from the battle.

And so the battle was lost. The Vane's plan to destroy Arendelle practically shredded. His army and navy destroyed, his heir murdered, his enemies multiplied and now his Family fighting against dark sorcery. He cursed the people of Arendelle of their lack of honour, saying they were too cowardly and weak to fight a real battle. But despite his rage and accusations, it did little to help the Vane cause. His lands in Europe were taken, his forces slowly defeated by the armies of the continent, all without assistance from his new found allies.

Over the coming months the Admiral allowed himself to be consumed by rage and madness, all sense from a once great and powerful man now gone. He committed to battles that anyone could see were unwinnable, only to spill the blood of his enemies. The power of the Vane's fell, a great family now resorting to secrecy and hiding like the rest of his group of "allies".

The Admiral needed an heir, something that his wife could not force herself to do out of grief. He needed power, something that his allies were not yet help him with and most of all, he needed to see the line of Arendelle break and to punish those using the unhuman powers of magic. These most of all, would need to be exterminated, whoever they were and wherever they may be in the world. They had spilled his son's blood, the Admirals blood and ruined his chance of at least taking Arendelle. Of these things he would ensure he had them. His traitorous allies, who provided no assistance would soon beg for forgiveness when the Vane's returned to power. He would have a son, whether his wife liked it or not, she would provide him with an heir. And Arendelle would fall, every child born of the royal family removed from the world, one way or another.

The Vane's had never given up, never settled for anything but first place, and they would never be truly defeated.

**There we have it!**

**Like I said, this is an introduction chapter focusing on the backstory so next chapter will be focused on Arendelle and set within the story line of the frozen movie, or just after.**

**I hope you stick with me for the future , I know this chapter was possibly a bit to like a non fanfic but I want this story to be big in the grand scale of things.**

**I will try and update soon but as im only a week from the end of my Uni term, I have a lot of work so don't expect me to be uploading chapter every hour .**

**I appreciate reviews so much, but I know there is not a lot to go on here so I will be happy to get any sort of feedback be it questions or criticisms. **

**Thank you so much for reading! :D**


	2. Storms Arrival

**Welcome back.**

**Prologue has been done, so now were back in the time of the Movie, just a couple months after it ended.**

**Got a new character to introduce here so ill let you read on. Enjoy!**

* * *

_June 11__th__ 1800_

Arendelle.

What a sadness that he, the son of the man that had successfully elevated his family's position from one of secrecy and misery to one that could most likely overthrow one of the great monarchies of Europe should it wish it, was here. Though the hiding was still a factor in his family's life.

Mason Vane cared little though. He bore little great love for his father. Himself probably receiving less from his Father. A spiteful and disappointing excuse for a son his Father had once called him. A tame insult compared to the rest of the neglect and abuse he had to suffer from his own parent, his Fathers love and dedication being directed to Mason's far more charming and dashing elder brother, who had since gone missing.

And now, here he was. His ship approaching the harbour of the kingdom that his family had long been pitted against. At this moment, he was probably closer to the castle then his ancestors could have ever hoped for, with the exception of the Vane who lost the war, as the stories told it. A member of the Vane family who could not take a lightly armed castle even with a full invasion fleet was a tale told to all Vane children nowadays so that may never repeat the mistakes of the past and condemn their family to the ashes. Yet Mason cared not that he was approaching his Family's old enemies. In fact, in recent decades, the Kingdom of Arendelle and the Vane's had little interaction with each other, let alone conflict. The Vane's had seemed to almost forgotten their ancient pledge to destroy this Kingdom.

So as Mason's ship sailed into the harbour his mind drifted away from even a single thought of revitalising the conflict, he was here for total different reasons. Personal reasons.

"Strange to be here I guess. Eh Mason?" said George, the first mate.

"Why would that be?" Mason replied.

"Well to be next to the castle of the people your family has been at war with for centuries and you only care with finding some woman. What would your Father think?" sneered the first mate, only interested in taunting a man who had been taunted his whole life.

"No, he would not care" Mason said with a sigh. "I'm sure if my Father, the great and almighty Edward Vane, wanted to engage with Arendelle he wouldn't send the son that he said, what was it now? A waste of space and blood?" sarcastically remarked Mason, trying to remember would his dear father had said.

"A _total_ waste of space and blood actually" chuckled George.

"Yes, thank you for that" again sighed Mason as he looked around, gazing at the town.

"Why is it you want this women then?" inquired George. Mason turned around to face the first mate, now coming to the conclusion that this man was most likely paid to keep an eye out for him. The question was, who would care so much for him that they would send someone to spy on him, the very man who had practically been disowned by his own Father and forced to resort to dealing with men who were almost pirates. Perhaps that is why George was paid, to deal with such an unsavoury character.

"Oh, she's been causing trouble. Long story I'm afraid" said Mason in an almost sad tone.

"Well you should forget about her. Since you're here maybe you should attempt an assassination on the Queen. You'd be rewarded, your Father would be pleased and maybe you would finally be able to buy this ship and finally have one to call your own." Enthusiastically suggested George.

Frowning, Mason now felt the disappointment of that George was probably not a spy. He clearly did not know enough to know that his suggestion would not be taken into consideration. It was a sad thing, Mason would have preferred George to not be an idiot and not care about trying to get Mason to splash money around on the ship, something that the first mate probably thought he would get a cut of, thanks to his position.

"You dimwit, have you not been listening? If Father wanted a war with Arendelle he would have done it already, and not sent his disappointing son to do something that any fool with a musket could do. Besides, Father is a scheming and secretive being. Judging on the lack of interest with this place it most likely he is somehow benefiting from peace with Arendelle." Mason said.

"Whatever" groaned George. "Not my business to be interfering with young Lord's happenings!" George laughed loudly, prompting a non-too pleased look from Mason.

"You know I'm no Lord. Oh why do you torment me so!" cried Mason, purposely exaggerating his words to not seem insulted. Yet idiots will be idiots, for George was only concerned with the fact that he thought he had come up with a witty comment. His remarks were not uncommon, Mason had dealt with being a disappointment and failure to the Family for many years now. He had been raised in wealth and luxury, but his adult life had been among pirates and thieves, soldiers and mercenaries and now he had reinvented his life to revolve around him. If his Father wanted him bring glory to the Vane family he would be told him so, not just interfering and manipulating those necessary to make the Vane's more powerful. But alas, he had not and now Mason was free to control his own life, perhaps now able to help his Family in his own way.

But it mattered not now. The Vane's ambitions were quiet as of late. There was no world conquering ambition of old. Now it was just maintaining their prestigious position on life. Outdated ambitions such as the destruction of Arendelle were a thing of the past judging by Edward Vane's current activity and Mason for one was glad that he and his Family were not bogged down and consumed by the wishes of his ancestors. Life was good now and by judging from the stories, the Vane's of the past believed and wanted some really crazy and weird stuff.

"There we go my Lord. Welcome to Arendelle" proclaimed a sarcastic George. "Does my Lord require assistance disembarking the vessel?" he continued, smiling sinisterly all the while.

"Whatever. Go and rent a room and get intoxicated. I'm not leaving until I find this woman" Mason said as he stepped off the ship onto the wharf. While doing so, somewhere deep down within him demanded that he feel a sense of honour by just standing here, in Arendelle. Unfortunately for that part of him, the reality was that this symbolic occasion meant little to nothing to him. What did matter was the difficulty that may arise should someone realise that he was doing such a thing. Despite the lack of attention the Vane's were paying Arendelle now, Mason knew that such a past between the two groups would never be forgotten by them. This was most likely a case shared by Arendelle as well. Mason had no desire to embarrass himself by getting caught.

Raising his hood to hide his face, he made his way towards the town in order to begin his search. Strangers gave curious looks as he strolled past them, hooded with swords rattling in their sheathes. Such almost fearful gazes were not at all surprising for Mason was well armed to say the least. On each side of his hip he bore two custom cutlass's, on his back he carried the only thing that Mason could honestly say he really cared for regarding his family, a long sword that his ancestors of old carried into battle, still being used at the dawn of the nineteenth century. Alongside the swords, he bore two knives and a total of three pistols, each proudly on display in their holsters. His current attire was also a probable factor in curious looks as well. Mason wore a navy blue and partially white coat with black trimmings. Such a coat was normally seen upon the body of a Navy officer. On this coat were buttons of a dark gold colour, made to look like the golden paint had nearly eroded off revealing a black finish. Across his chest were an assortment of dark leather straps, be it for holding pistols or grenades or anything else. On the lower half of his body he bore black trousers of a durable yet expensive quality and material. On his feet were dark boots, perfect for any physical situation. Yet what was most unusual for this day and age, and probably what most people were looking at, was the fact that placed on both arms, leaving practically none of the coat's sleeves on show, were plates of a blackened steel acting as armour. The metal was thin but strong and covered everything from wrist to upper arm to guards on his shoulders.

In terms of Mason himself however, his appearance took that of all the Vane's before him. He was a young fairly tall man of just of twenty four years of age but already he possessed the features that most of his ancestors possessed even in their old age. Dark brown hair which he had cut short and but left untidy and equally dark eyes to match. In contrast, his skin was somewhat pale, allowing his dark newly growing beard to easily stick out. Apart from these features, the other most dinstiquishing features that signalled he was a Vane was a generally strong looking appearance, most notably in the face. Mason possessed a strong jaw and higher than normal cheekbones with a strong brow to match. Oddly for a Vane though, Mason did not have a powerful, square like chin like his Father had but instead had a far rounder one to match a more oval like face. Yet with his hood, Mason hoped that such an appearance was not recognised. They could stare as much as they wanted, just as long as they left him alone to conduct his business, this being the search for a particular dangerous Woman who had been known to have arrived at Arendelle, and not yet left it.

The first order of business was to start asking the locals. The market place, being a busy place of meeting and activity would be the first place he would inquire in. Signs easily led Mason to the market square and no time was wasted in question asking. The questions were simple ones, asking them if they had seen a woman with a certain appearance, had there been any strange activity of late. Useful answers were few and far between unfortunately. If a person didn't back away from him after noticing how well armed he was, then their answer would either be "I don't know" or "I don't think so". It was only after about half an hour of repeating his questions to others when he finally decided that the commoners of Arendelle most likely cared not for anything but their everyday lives. Mason cursed the time he had wasted and decided to venture to another place, possibly a local Inn.

"Excuse me sir?" shouted a voice of authority behind him.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Mason said to a group of green uniformed guards in a tone of attempted joy.

"I'm going to ask you to leave this place sir. The weapons you carry are unnerving the locals" said one of the guards, an officer most like.

"Then tell them to not get unnerved." Spitefully said Mason. "I have important business and id like it if I were not bothered".

"Sir, if you do not comply with this request I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish your weapons" the officer said sternly.

"Why should I?" Mason replied, a spike of annoyance building within him.

"We are authorised to sir. We are required to keep the peace" the guard replied.

"And you think that I will break that peace?" replied an agitated Mason, narrowing his eyes and awaiting an answer that didn't come. "I am just here to find someone. Once I have that person I will get back on my ship and leave" Mason just wanted the guards gone so that he may continue his search. He had no desire for trouble as of now.

"You arrived by ship?" the officer asked in surprise. "May I see your papers?"

Mason sighed. "I don't have any papers".

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to come with us. You have illegally arrived in our peaceful kingdom and are carrying dangerous weapons" The officer said, his fellow guards slowly approaching Mason.

"Am I under arrest?" said Mason plainly. "If you want me gone I will get back on my ship"

"Which ship? That ship?" said a guard, pointing towards a ship whose sails were now directing it out of the harbour. "_Damn you George. I will not forget this!"_ thought Mason. The man lacked honour and probably decided it would be best to abandon Mason when he learned that Mason was not in Arendelle in the name of his Family.

"Please do not resist sir" said the officer. But Mason had other ideas. He had no plans on being thrown in a cell. What if his Father found out? He would bring shame upon his family, if it were possible to bring any more upon it.

He would not kill the guards. Apart from that, it was open season and the lead officer learned this with a particularly devastating right hook.

After that, swords were drawn and shouting commenced, both by the guards and the locals. Mason, who decided he needn't use any weapons apart from his body to beat these guards back in the moment of when he first saw them, quite easily used his years of experience in unarmed combat to successfully dodge, disarm and beat the guards, even hearing the occasional bone break. The non-vital ones of course, Mason hadn't been that annoyed with them.

Though despite his quick and easy victory, he did not challenge himself into breaking some sort of unarmed combat record by fighting more of the fast approaching reinforcements. Mason was an expert climber and free runner. He quickly climbed a nearby house and began to run and jump across rooftops to evade capture. By now he had amassed quite a following, guards shouting and running to try and intercept him at a point not even Mason knew could occur. He knew the best they could do to capture was to enter a building, climb to the top floor and attempt to ascend onto the roof via climbing out of the window, without Mason kicking them down. The only other method would be to shoot him down, a fact that mason knew could occur given enough provoking from continued evasion. So because of this, once losing his human train, and descended the current building and looked for a way to look inconspicuous.

He was about to enter what seemed to be a shops back entrance when a horse nearly rode him down. But the horse was not one belonging to a guard, nor was it one of Arendelle either. Atop the fine beast was a tall and well-dressed man. His appearance was one of great beauty, a prince or Lord most likely, and he looked at Mason in a way that anymore could identify the upper classes with.

"Out of the way filth!" he shouted, seemingly insulted that he had to talk to someone he thought a commoner. "I am Price Fredrik of the Northern Isles and I have an appointment with the Queen! Get out of my way peasant!" the pompous fool said.

"Apologies your highness" Mason said with a mock bow in which the Princes ego was too high to realise.

"Humph!" the Prince replied dismissively and resumed his ride. Mason could only stare at the Prince as he rode on with his head held high, now only thinking of how much he would like to catch up with him and give him a good old backhand for speaking like he thought he was better then everyone.

Mason, despite being the son of a wealthy and powerful Lord, surprised some with his willingness to mix with the non-upper classes. Mason himself though, could not understand this. An adventuress person since childhood, he had never seen the boundaries of class, seeing them only as barriers that served as an easy method to isolate two groups of people and practically creating two races within a single species. The disgust that the Prince had just shown when he thought Mason a commoner was, in Mason's mind, a wall that prevented any sort of progress. Not social change as some campaigned for, but progress that allows a nation to grow strong for example. If a barrier is established that completely splits the people of that nation, then a leader may never use the collective power of the people to unite and become a far stronger foe to someone. By simply mingling and getting ones hands dirty, then that person may learn a lot more then someone who isolated themselves from the vast majority of the world. Mason was someone who had ripped down his social barriers long ago, and even without the support of his Father, he had become a successful and even dangerous man.

It made Mason sick as he knew this fancy Prince would probably rather kill himself then associate with any else without a mansion. It was ignorance above all that Mason despised.

While this small rage within Mason was occurring, and while Mason stood still thinking of how much the Prince was a pompous and pathetic little prick, he had totally neglected the fact that before he had the displeasure of meeting Sir ignorant, he was actually trying to evade arrest from a quite large party of Guards. It was unfortunate for Mason that this mistake finally got the better of him, as from both ends of the street came numerous Guards armed with bayoneted muskets and swords. This time, thanks to his stupidity, he had no time to climb to escape for he was already surrounded. Now while Mason was strong and skilled in the art of war, he knew victory in such a situation was slim to none. Mason's strength came more in the way of endurance and powerful but quick strikes. He was well muscled and toned, yet his over build was not so large. He was strong yet surprisingly slim, making it far better to be quick and a better climber, while still maintaining some raw muscle and strength.

"I hereby place you under arrest for crimes of assaulting the Queens guards, evading capture, carrying dangerous weapons with suspicion of ill intent…." The guard went on, and Mason's mind wandered. He knew his capture was imminent though he would not even entertain the thought of giving the guards the pleasure of listening on to his now fairly long list of crimes. "….you will await your time for a court date in a cell. Take him away!" finally finished the guard.

Mason breathed a sigh of relief. If the man continued any more in such a boring and monotone voice, then they could have shot him on the spot for all he cared. Being thrown in a cell was an alright alternative he thought.

* * *

Elsa smiled to her people as she gently walked passed them while taking a stroll in the castle courtyard. Finally, for the first time in her life the looks she received were not of fear like they had been not but a few months ago and neither were they looks of confusion and inquisition like they had been before she had exposed her powers and decided to live a very secluded life style. No, now the looks from her people were of happiness and admiration. She had finally found a life she could love. No longer did she need to stay locked up in her room, now she was free to do whatever she wanted and do it without fear, hence the reason she had decided to simply take a walk on this beautiful day, definitely a thing she would have thought unimaginable to do a few months back.

The day was sunny, calm and peaceful, a fact most noticeable without the presence of her sister. She loved Anna, probably more so than any normal siblings thanks to her bravery and dedication to help Elsa when she abandoned Arendelle to an eternal winter. Though as much as this fact was true, Elsa had to admit that today, she was relieved to be briefly spared from Anna's eccentric and almost crazy personality. She had left a few hours ago to see her boyfriend, Kristoff leave for an ice harvest, a task most would find odd in the middle of summer but thanks to Elsa's powers she had allowed the ice harvesters a harvest on a lake she had frozen. Being a chief export of Arendelle, and one normally restricted to annual seasonal activity, Elsa could not pass on the opportunity to increase this trade. If she were to have such powers, then at least some good would be made from them.

So now, until Anna returned, Elsa was content in her peace and quiet, that was until a chorus of shouting made its presence known from the bridge into the castle. Elsa looked into what such a commotion was about and noticed a group of guards trying to restrain an oddly dressed man who despite his current predicament, seemed relatively pleased with himself.

"I bet your so proud of yourself, eh lads? Needing four of you to restrain me. Your guards, not children!" the man said.

"Shut it!" replied a guard, pushing the man who only was relieving in the fact that what he was saying was true, for every time the guards tried to fully control the man, he simply moved in a way that led him to wiggle free of his captors and even land a blow on a guard that, while not really harmed them, made them think twice before attempting the same mistake twice.

Yet despite this, the man made no serious attempt to escape. Perhaps entering a pose that made his looked like he was going to in order to provoke a reaction but that being the limit. Elsa thought that, given a real reason, this man probably could wrestle free of the guards. This combined with the fact his current attire was oddly militaristic, Elsa wondered of what had gotten him into this mess.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" she inquired walking up to the guards.

"Your Majesty!" said a guard in surprise not currently holding the man.

"May I inquire into the reason of this man's arrest?" she asked politely.

"Of course my Queen. This man has been accused of assault on a group of guards with suspicion of using his weapons with deadly intent, as well as resisting arrest" the guard said removing the man's hood, revealing relatively handsome looking, and dark haired man. His appearance was not of a Princes handsomeness, more in the way a wild and adventuress type. The small scars dotted around his face certainly confirmed this.

"Brutality I call it." Said the man. "How you fools become keepers of the peace I will never know" he smiled, staring at the guard who had spoken to Elsa, himself now slowly pulling out a small baton.

"That won't be necessary sir." Elsa regally said to the guard, raising her hand. She looked back to the man, his face still smiling. "Who are you? Why did you feel the need to do what these guards said you did?" she asked, acting as professionally as she could. She was a Queen, and one who had no desire to be unfair to others.

The man did not answer. He dark eyes fixed themselves on Elsa, a look that Elsa knew was currently judging Elsa, for what reason though, was not so clear.

"Answer the Queen scoundrel!" shouted the guard, apparently insulted in the lack of the man's reply, striking the man's back with his baton. Elsa knew her people to be loyal, but there was a limit. The man had chosen to not reply and while rude, was not an act deserved with violence.

"Enough sir!" Elsa said sternly.

"Thank you your majesty" the man said, a tone of possible fake gratitude in his voice.

Elsa then awaited to see if the man would actually answer her previous question, to no avail. Though the man did see that she was awaiting some sort of response and took the queue to speak. "Say your majesty, there are many tales of you. I wouldn't suppose any of them are true?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Elsa exchanged a glance with the guard she had been speaking to, nodding to indicate free speech was acceptable. "I don't know. What tales may they be?" she replied.

"I don't know either. Which tales do you think I'm referring to?" the mas asked, a sly smile adding to his inquisitive look.

Elsa did not reply immediately. It was obvious that this man was not just another common criminal, his armed forces officer like attire showed this without him even speaking. It was obvious this man was trying to be cunning. Elsa concluded she would play his game.

"I don't know either sir. But I know you know" Elsa said with a smirk prompting a larger smile on the face of the man.

"She's a good one this one" the man said smiling and looking at his captors. "What I speak of are tales of a power that you have. Do the tales do you justice?" he asked.

Elsa widened her eyes and smiled at the man. Now practically admitting he was not of Arendelle, the Queen had now finally reached the point in which she knew was coming. She had been quite liberal with the use of her powers and it was only a matter of time until such knowledge spread to other lands. "I may or may not Sir. Is there a reason you are so curious?"

To anyone with a brain such a comment would not have fooled them, hence the reason the man now looked like he had received his truth, though Elsa cared not. She wasn't trying to hide the fact she had powers anymore.

"Interesting…" the man nodded.

"Why so?" Elsa asked.

"No reason." The man replied quickly, leaving a moment of silence between the two." You seem to be a nice person your Majesty." The Queen bowed her head in gratitude. At least the man had manners. "You possess great beauty and from what I hear, you are a good and benevolent leader" again she bowed her head, smiling. "So I don't suppose you would mind getting these handcuffs off me and letting me go?" the man said with a charming smile.

If flattery was his attempt to escape then he had severely misjudged Elsa's character. She, despite appreciating the man's words, would not be fooled so easily. "You wish for me to pardon you and set you free?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is what I ask." The man replied simply. "Then we can go to your room and have some fun. Never done it with a Queen before."

Elsa eyes widened in shock. She did not suspect such words, but it appeared he hadn't finished. "Come on! Unless you want to do it here. Either ways fine by me. We can pretend this courtyard is a meadow and you are the field while I am the plough!" he said with a sinister smile.

At first, the guards didn't know what to do, given such an unexpected and ungodly rude comment. Their surprised and shocked faces shot towards the Queen in a state of cluelessness. It was a mind-set shared with Elsa herself. Relationships and romance was a thing Elsa was not well accustomed to, her younger sister being the "expert" in it. Such a fact only added salt in the wound that was the downright disrespectfully filthy comment the man had said. And to a Queen no less! He could have said it to any self-respecting woman, regardless of class and still have received serious consequences. But this man did not care for his free tongue, he simply smiled as if he was actually awaiting a serious answer.

"How- how dare you sir!" Elsa said, still in shock. "I try and be fair and kind to you despite your crimes and now you repay me with that filth? How dare you!"

"Eh, just putting in forward. If you change your mind don't hesitate in telling me" this was the last straw in which the guards knew such a lack of respect should come to an end. The guard with a baton again struck the man, ordering that he been taken away immediately, an order that given the circumstances and disrespect, the other guards were only too happy to comply with. They practically dragged the man before any more words could be spoke.

"I-I don't know what to say your Majesty." Said the lead guard, still as in as much shock as Elsa was. "I must apologise. I should have not let him spoke to you." He said, seemingly ashamed.

"It…..it was not your fault sir. I was the first to speak. If it wouldn't be much trouble I would like you to search the town for clues of his background. His name, his home, anything" Elsa said without emotion, not really sure how to react to such an event.

"Of course" said the guard, trying to sound as respectful as possible. "It is said he arrived by ship, I will investigate the docks" he said as he left post haste, leaving Elsa just stood there, somewhat dumbfounded, curious citizens left wondering what had just conspired.

The man had been relatively nice, even charming originally and just like that, such a change in character. Elsa shuddered at the fact that were she not a Queen, and he not in chains, then what would most likely happen then. Elsa did not originally think the man one that couldn't care less for the shame and pain he would inflect upon her if he tried to get what he just asked for with force.

"Elsa!" echoed a voce behind her. She turned around to see Anna running towards her, now finally back from seeing Kristoff off. "Did you see that man the guards were taking away?" she said happily, giggling a little. "Wasn't he just so hot? Do you know what he did wrong? Are they taking him to the prison? Why is it always the bad guys that look so good?" Anna rapidly shot out, obviously ignorant to the events that just transpired.

"Not now Anna" Elsa sighed, walking back to the castle to rethink what had just happened, her previously happy day now somewhat stained by the arrival of this man.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Perhaps a bit long, but I needed it to be in order for some more world building and introducing a new main character. Future chapters will have more plot.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for future updates. We will see what Mason actually means to the plot soon enough.**

**Apart from that, thanks for reading and a review, even this early, would be so appreciated.**

**Thank you.**

**P.S- If you were wondering, the look of Mason, in regards to clothes etc, not face, was based on Edward Kenway from AC and I changed and added little things.**


	3. The Storm has settled

**Welcome Back!**

**Thank you to those who have read the story so far My stories don't normally get read much so im happy that this story is at least getting some attention even in its infant stages where I now im not making it so easy to read.**

**This chapter will be the last Mason focused chapter for a while and should allow the story to really steam ahead after this. ill let you read on now!**

It would have gone so well if it hadn't.

* * *

Captured by some guards as green as grass, both in physical, thanks to their green uniforms, and metaphorical terms. Yet It would have been embarrassing if he didn't get to meet the Queen on the way. Instead of feeling shame, Mason got to feel the joy of fun, albeit solely him. Judging on the reaction he received he could fairly easily deduce that the Queen did not share in his fun. Quite of opposite actually. It was now indeed possible that she now lay in her room, terrified that he may break out and see his demands completed, so to speak. She had seen the trouble her guards had restraining him so who was to say an escape want possible.

But Mason had no intention of really doing what he said. He had never done such things and had no real desire to do so. It was too easy. There was no glory of honour in doing it.

"Oi, are you listening to me?" demanded a bold and scruffy interrogator outside Mason's cell.

"What? What is it?" quickly said Mason, annoyed that this man would rudely interrupt his thoughts.

"Your name! What is it?" the interrogator asked to only a sigh from Mason. The man had been asking such a question, among others, for over a quarter of any hour now, stupidly expecting an answer to the repeated questions he asked.

"I don't want to tell you that" replied Mason with a smile.

"Where are you from? Why are you here?" the bold fool kept asking.

"Give me strength" Mason said under his breath. "Why do you keep asking the same questions you idiot?" Mason asked with agitation.

"You have committed crimes and insulted the Queen" was the reply Mason unfortunately had to receive.

"Well done!" exclaimed Mason with a fake smile. "Well done for telling me how I got into here! Bloody idiot!" Mason said, resting his against the cell wall. "Go get an education. The life of an interrogator is not doing you any favours".

Obviously the interrogator would not take too kindly to such an insult, but Mason feared not any consequences. The man could just rage on the other side of his cell bars, or he could unlock the door and take justice into his own hands, an act that would of course not end well for him. Sadly for Mason though, he never got the chance to see how such a provocation would pan out as the interrogators name, who Mason did not care to listen to, was called, prompting him to leave.

"Bye. Look forward to you failing at your job later" Mason smiled to an angry face. For now, Mason closed his eyes, content in his relative peace at a time in which the odd guard with a certain nerve would come and "visit" him and express their anger for Mason comments towards the Queen. Though with this peace came time to think. The most concerning and immediate of these thoughts were preciously the ones he did not want to care for, and neither thought he would, this thought being the repercussions of this incident should his name be known. Such a realisation would no doubt spread like a firestorm, allowing all in Arendelle to know that in their cell lies a family member of their oldest allies. This was, of course, the lesser of two evils that came with such knowledge as once his father found out that he had been captured by mere guards, a fact that Mason himself cursed himself for, not God himself could save Mason from his Fathers anger. And yet, Mason did not let go of the fact that neither he nor his Father cared greatly for each other, perhaps even going as far as Edward Vane feeling he now had less weight on his shoulders, now that his least favourite son was no longer roaming free. A loving Father indeed.

But Mason was still aware that his Father was a man of Pride and power. He would not like anything that would make his family look weak. Loved or not, Mason was his son and such an embarrassment may not ignored for long.

Then once again ripping him out of thought, this time probably for the better, Mason heard the gentle, yet still audible sound that came with a hand gripping a cell bar.

"If you're here to insult me then just bloody well get on with it!" Mason said with his eyes still closed, annoyed of his interruption. Though there was no response, prompting Mason to open his eyes to see who this person was, if not an angry guard.

To his surprise, was a young girl with strawberry blond hair and a pretty face staring right at him, not seemingly happy at all.

"Yes?" asked Mason slowly. "May I help you?"

The girl cleared her throat and attempted an obvious put on attempt of looking professional with her back straight and head held high. "I…I am Princess Anna, sister of Queen Elsa" she said rather surprisingly.

"Princess hey?" Mason said wide eyed, getting up and approaching her. "Why would one as fair as you come down to this dark place?" Mason said as charmingly as he could, somewhat emulating the start of the conversation he had with the Queen earlier.

What wasn't emulated and did not happen it the slightest was a swift and straight punch he received to the face, from none only than the Princess. "My oh my" Mason said, rubbing his cheek and surprised at how hard a girl of her stature could hit. "That wasn't very princessy" he smiled.

"I heard of what you said to my sister" the Princess said, still acting as professional as she could.

"I said a lot of things to the Queen. What is it that you refer to now?" Mason said as he continued regardless of his red cheek.

"You know" she said, rather angry at this point.

"I think I do" replied Mason.

"You're disgusting!" she said as she saw a small smile appear on Mason's face who at this point, only seemed interested in messing with an apparent over serious Princess.

"I'm a nice guy really. Let me out and I'll show you" Mason said seductively, but to no avail.

"Men like you deserve to stay in prison" Anna said, crossing her arms and snapping her eyes shut.

Mason gave a quick laugh. "There are no men like me".

"There are always men like you" Anna replied immediately.

"Trust me Princess, there aren't. In fact once I-"Mason attempted to say before being cut off with the call of the overly serious Princess's name. The Princess left shortly after this, giving one last stare of disgust at Mason who thought it best to remain standing for he knew that the voice calling the Princess was that her sister, the Queen.

"You're Majesty, a surprise it is that I find you here" Mason said, going back to sitting. The Queen had only came down here to ask more questions, something in which Mason had no intent of answering truly, regardless of who it was.

"I came down here to apologise" she said sympathetically.

"Apologise?" replied a shocked Mason. "Your Majesty I know what I did and if I may speak truly, have no regrets but an apology from you is not required. I do not accept it" It was an unnecessary kindness and as Mason had ensured he kept away from in most situations in the past, he knew kindness could be the death of you.

"Well- well you still don't deserve to be down here in the dark and cold" Elsa replied, still seemingly saddened by the fact a criminal was in a cell.

"Well it's sad to say your Majesty but I've seen worse, much worse" Mason said with a smile.

"I bet you have…" she replied quietly, managing to return a small smile of her own. She said nothing after that, instead just opting to look at the ground, possibly in thought, or maybe in regret that Mason had been put in this cell.

It was a quality that Mason did not like. Such regret the Queen was now probably feeling was just an abundance of mercy, and her mercy was now being used in all the wrong places, such as wasting it on Mason who knew he was the last person who deserved such a thing.

"Why are you here, your Majesty?" Mason eventually said, breaking the silence. This seemed to startle the Queen, but she quickly recovered to seem as regal as possible despite wearing a blue sparkly dress that actually did the opposite.

"To find out who you are" she simply replied.

"Ha!" laughed Mason. "You're wasting your time then. I have no intent in telling. I did not tell the countless men sent down before you and the situation will not change because of you." Mason said, walking up to the cell bars and making the Queen take a few steps backs. If she feared him now, Mason dreaded to think how many steps back she would have to take once she knew who Mason was. "Are you afraid of me your Majesty?" Mason said with a smile.

"No" she attempted to say with courage.

"You needn't be, not with the gift they say you have" It was a surprise that reports of such a power had not yet spread faster. Maybe because no one believed it, or maybe because no one cared. But the latter was not a possibility that Mason found likely. Not with the things he had been through. It was a past and topic that Mason did not wish to dwell on, and never wanted to again. He immediately regretted mentioning it now.

It was lucky for Mason that the Queen did not also dwell it also. She did not reply to Mason's comment and only smiled at his curiosity. Perhaps she thought Mason to fear her, but he knew not. He had only discovered that the Queen was a person of great kindness and nothing much else.

"Captain Williams wishes me to keep you down here, and that I should never visit you" Elsa said.

"Captain Williams?" Mason replied, leaning against the bars, happy to have changed subjects.

"You broke his nose in the marketplace" Elsa said.

"I remember" Mason chuckled. "And yet you object to his advice. Why is this?

"Because I know that people only do bad things when they have a good reason" Elsa replied in a tone that suggested she had experienced such things.

"So murderers, rapists and the like should be excused?" Mason replied, enjoying the game that the Queen was playing. It was a fair point, and one that the Queen could not come back from presenting Mason with a massive disappointment of that the Queen might not be so interested in such moral and ethical dilemmas.

" I am offering you a chance to be let free as long as you apologise for the wrong you have committed in my Kingdom and tell me your name" Elsa said, again changing subjects.

Mason could only sigh at the Queens lack of cunning. He needn't tell her his name at risk the chance of seeming broken by her justice. He would wait here and await a chance to escape using intellect and skill, so a shake of the head was his response.

"Well I gave you the chance to be honest" Elsa said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Did you know what my guards found at our dock?" Mason did not reply, curious to see where this was going. "A sack, full of very interesting things, including various letters" she again paused to see if Mason would react, to which he didn't. "One very interesting letter was in that sack, written by a man who identified himself as a ships first mate." Now alarm bells rang within Mason.

_Surely not. Surely he would not do such a thing._ Mason thought.

"A man with the name of George. His letter stated that his ship was the one that brought you here" Elsa said, being the sole person smiling now. Mason placed his hand around a bar, squeezing it in anger.

_I'm going to kill him!_

The traitorous pig George had, in spite most like, probably written down who exactly Mason was and placed whatever possessions Mason had left on board in the sack, most notably old letters from his Father Mason cared not to read but neither cared for removing the Vane family seal off the letters.

"I had many experts work on to see if the contents of the sack were true to their appearance. They came up with a conclusion" Elsa said, strangely confident. She should have been fearful or maybe even rejoice full that they had a Vane in their cell, but alas, she was neither.

"Written on this paper is the name that they are confident you own. I have yet to read it." Mason rose an eyebrow.

"Why?" he said simply, not in the mood anymore for games.

"They did not wish to tell me yet. They wanted to tell you themselves." Elsa said.

Mason understood know. Elsa was not yet fearful because she probably had not even contemplated that Mason may be a Vane. Instead she likely thought that Mason was some well-known criminal had now she had power over him with that piece of paper. All the question asking was obviously just so that they may see him be honest, thus seemingly breaking under their justice.

"Why don't you read what it says your Majesty?" Mason smiled. Now the tides had turned. Mason's identity would be exposed, but now, he would ensure what came after would benefit him far more than staying nameless in a cell. So Elsa began to unfold the paper, and then she read the words.

Her reaction was a swift one yet sweet as sugar to Mason. Her mouth opened, letting forth a small gasp and her face took one of horror. True to his predictions as well, she took extra steps back as well.

"Why-why are you here?" Elsa said, as fearful as Mason knew she would sound.

"I'm looking for someone?" Mason said.

"Me? Anna?" Elsa said, now having difficulty composing herself. "My Father told me of your Family. Are you here to kill me?"

Mason smiled. She truly did fear the Vane's, despite any interactions with each other's since long before she was born. "No your Majesty, im am not. I care only for an escaped criminal who has been reported in these parts" Mason said truthfully.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Elsa almost squeaked.

Mason studied her reaction. Fear in her eyes. Uncertainty clouding her mind. Why should she trust him? He was a Vane, by most accounts he should be her natural enemy considering the consistent rivalry of the past, something she was evidently now realising.

But now his identity was in the open, he needed to escape, and fast. A possible feat to be sure considering what he had already been through in his young life, but even with freedom the fact remained, he had come to Arendelle to find a true criminal, with little to no progress. Should he escape, guards will be sent after him, word would be spread easily that an old and dangerous enemy is on the loose. His target would hear of this within an hour most like, only serving as a warning that even Arendelle wasn't safe from Mason. Mason needed to get out of this cell, but remain in Arendelle in low profile all without word being spread that he was a Vane.

"Are you afraid Elsa? Because I'm a Vane that makes me a monster does it?" Mason said, using the Queen's name to seem personal.

"I fear for my people. My kingdom. Your people and mine have been at war too many times" Elsa replied, trying to control her nerves.

"And so you should!" Mason immediately replied, somewhat aggressively, startling the Queen. "I trust you know my Father? Edward Vane?" to which Elsa nodded.

"Father told me of him a few years back. He said your Father has kept your Family weak and quiet" Elsa said. Mason almost smiled at this, though he knew he shouldn't. It seemed that his Fathers years' old plan to make the Vane's seem less of a force was working. It allowed most to turn a blind eye to what was supposedly a small and insignificant family. If only Mason could tell the truth.

"That may be so, but you know of the power we once wielded and you know we don't handle insults very well. We may not be as strong as we once were, but by God, imagine what my Father would do if he knew his old enemy captured his son? He would see it as war." Mason said getting the right reaction from Elsa. Uncertainty and thought. She was considering her options.

Mason waited. The Queen did not seem to acknowledge his words as a bluff for she was still fighting a battle within her to decide what would come of this situation. It was entirely possible that the Vane's reputation was so bad here, that once the children of Arendelle were told of their old enemies, they considered them a sort of fairy tale monster, like dragons and demons. This was working in Mason's favour now.

"I have an alternative though, your Majesty" Mason said, gaining Elsa's attention. " I will formally apologise what I have done wrong in Arendelle, I will in future totally obey your rules with a promise of no further trouble and you will-"

"Let you out?" Elsa said, cutting him off.

"Yes, but let me finish" Mason said with a soft smile. " You let me out, without being let free into Arendelle unsupervised, a foolish act if there ever was one, and you would let me serve you" This certainly got her attention if it hadn't already. Her eyes widened at Mason, confused at such a request.

"Wh-what? Why-why would you even want to do such a thing" she asked, still shocked.

"Your Majesty, you fear me, I know it. Your words and sentences have been abnormal since we first met. They have been awkward and carefully chosen. All this because of who you think I really am." Elsa tried to speak but Mason cut her off with a hand. "The world is getting smaller Elsa. Nations are getting stronger and more numerous. Why, not but a few years ago mere colonists won their independence from the mighty British Empire! In a few decades these once rebels will grow in power and strength while we, small once mighty powers of a bygone age will only appear smaller and smaller to a growing world." Elsa looked confused, she didn't know where he was going with this. This allowed Mason to carry one. "Should you allow me to serve you, I will be the bridge that will connect our two people's finally putting aside our shameful pasts and allowing relations to improve, in turn allowing a new partnership to flourish with trade."

"But how can I know you speak honestly?" Elsa said, somewhat desperately.

"You're Majesty, my Father. How many sons does he have?" Mason asked seriously.

"One" Elsa said after a few moments of thought, allowing Mason a smile which he knew was coming.

"One. Or so he would have you think. The son of whom you speak is my brother, Richard. I am the forgotten child." Mason said, sitting back down to seem emotional which, given the subject, was actually occurring in reality. "I've never been the pride of the Family, hence why Father lets the world know that he only has one son. Did you know that until I was twenty my Father made me think I was an only child? He hid Richards's true identity from me for two decades to make me independent and strong. It worked in a sense as I know longer care for my Father word. I am the disappointment. The Vane who isn't a Vane" Mason said, his head held low as he thought of his unloving Father, a thought that only served as the anger that now boiled throughout him.

"I- I'm sorry" Elsa seemed to say.

"How could you be!?" Mason said, legitimately annoyed now, stomping back over to the cell bars. "You only see me as some old evil. I saw your face when you read that piece of paper. Horror it was."

Elsa thought for a second, Mason's words seeming to have an effect on her. "If I let you go, how do I know you won't attempt an attack on me? How can you serve me when you care not for you own Father?"

"Those two points contradict each other Elsa. I know my Father has no intent on attacking Arendelle anyway, and even if he did, I would want no part in it. I would receive no glory or celebration. Only resentment from my Family that their disappointing child will now make it in the history books. And your second point. If father does not approve of my service then I get to show him the severity of his neglecting of me." Mason said. "And we don't even have to let others know who I am your Majesty." He said gaining a curious look from Elsa. "If you are truly worried of the outside repercussions of my service then pretend I am no one."

Elsa did not reply, but she seemed convinced in what Mason was saying. "What of this woman you say he search for? How can you do this in my service?"

"Should you allow it, I would commit to the search in my free time. And trust me when I say it. It does not serve in Arendelle's interests to let this woman roam free, attempting to live a life here. She is a pirate and a murderer, you don't want to let her be free".

Another moment of silence then began between the two. Elsa was now thinking of her final decision. "If I let you go, how would you serve me? What can you do to help Arendelle?" Mason saw this question as one as confirmation of allowing Mason to be set free.

"Whatever you wish. I have experience in battle and governance, such is the requirements my father set out for me to learn when I was young"

Again Elsa gave herself a long period of thought. "Ok then. I will let you out" She finally said, almost reluctantly. "On one condition" she said sharply.

"Whatever you wish my Lady" Mason said charmingly.

"I want you to promise that you will never plot against Arendelle. To never act against its interests for as long as you are in my service" Elsa said with a tone of command and leadership Mason had not yet here from her,

"I can do one better" Mason said, uncovering a small yet sharp blade he had hidden in his sleeve which, stupidly, the guards had let him keep his current attire. With the blade, he proceeded to cut a long thin line across his hand, letting blood flow. "I, from now on, do solemnly swear by the ancestors of my Family and my life that I will serve Queen Elsa of Arendelle. To never lay a hand against her and never do anything that would Arendelle dishonour or regret. This I promise" Mason said, clenching his cut fist in a blood promise. Elsa seemed somewhat shocked at this, but knew its importance.

"You could had used that blade against me" she said.

"I could have, but I didn't, and I still don't" Mason said with a smile.

"Then you can go. I will tell no one but those I trust of your true identity." Elsa said regally.

"Thank you your Majesty. Should you go and fetch a guard to unlock my cell?" Mason replied, happy that his position now did not jeopardise his current quest or allowing his Father to know where he was.

"No need" Elsa said with a smirk, revealing a set of keys.

"Your Majesty…" Mason said smiling. "I never thought you such a person" he continued to smile as he was let out.

"We all have our secrets" Elsa said, returning a smile and showing her true beauty.

"I guess now begins a new chapter" Mason said, meaning every word. "I feel I must apologise for the reasons that put me here in the first place. I never meant to scare you with what I said" Mason said, ensuring that his words that he said in the courtyard did not still linger without an apology.

"I accept, but let us not speak of the past now. I should show you around what will now be your home" Elsa said, leading Mason past guards who stared at him with disbelief that that the Queen had let him go. "I'm sure you will make some friends. My Sister, judging on the "fun" you were having with the guards some time ago, will get along with you just fine. You both seem…wild to say the least" Elsa said happily, a welcome change from the fear she displayed not but a few minutes ago.

"You have judged me with great accuracy your Majesty, but I fear me and your Sister are not exactly compatible. She did not seem this way when she spoke to me."

The Queen laughed at this, a first. "She's very protective, sometimes foolish. I don't think she would act so serious should she know who you were. Actually, she may have had the nerve to come in the cell and attack you herself" Mason smiled gently in return, content in the fact that the Princess wasn't such a bore.

The two then began a short tour around the castle. The Queen ensuring Mason knew the basic layout. "And I think this room should do you fine for the time being. I will ensure that you are not heckled by the guards for being here." Elsa said, allowing Mason to enter what was a very nice and luxury bedroom.

"You show an old enemy great kindness. Why?" Mason said, actually humbled.

The Queen looked at Mason for a short while before speaking. "Enemy or not, you families blood is noble, and I don't wish to treat you like a common criminal" Mason nodded understandingly. "Also, I believe that you should treat others with respect, care and love. That is the right thing to do, and I can tell you are not really a bad person" Elsa said smiling but turning to leave. "Oh and I apologise! I know your surname but I never asked you for your first name" Elsa said somewhat awkwardly.

"Mason your Majesty. My name is Mason" he said with a smile to which Elsa nodded and began to leave.

So here he was now, in a fairly good position. His quest had not changed, just delayed for faults of his own. But he was happy where he was, and with an "alliance" with Arendelle, he knew his life would not be the same, as long as his Family and past didn't come back.

Elsa was not her enemy and she admittedly, was a good and honest person. It was just a shame that she was wrong in her judgment of Mason.

He was a bad person, and even while he was content in his current position, like always, only darkness and destruction would follow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this relatively boring chapter if I must admit.**

**That was the last Mason centric chapter for a while. I needed to establish his character somewhat and his position in Arendelle so with that out of the way, we can focus on other characters and plot lines that isn't all about the Vane family.**

**Also, I must apologise for a butchering of Elsa and Anna's character here. I will definitely try and make them seem more like they should be in future chapters.**

**If you could literally just give a few seconds typing a review I would be in your debt**

**Thank you**


	4. A Queens life

**It's been too long since I've updated. To all those who have been waiting for this chapter, I cannot apologise enough. **

**In this chapter I will attempt dialog, new characters and emotions. A test for a new writer to be sure.**

**Also, here I attempt some character development. God help us all.**

* * *

The last few days had been quite a commotion for Elsa in a time when such a thing was hard to come by.

Most obvious was the arrival of the son of the man whose family had once vowed to destroy every trace of the kingdom of Arendelle, root and stem. The son in question, named Mason, was an enigma to say the least. He had arrived in Arendelle illegally, had proceeded to ignore and beat up her guards and once she finally met an apprehended Mason, she had received nothing but disrespect and suggestive acts of crime. Yet even after time spent in a small and dark cell, he had openly apologised and offered his service to Arendelle.

Elsa was not a stupid woman. Once the words came out of Mason's mouth that suggested he would simply forget of his families past rivalries with Arendelle, Elsa was suspicious to say the least. A number of fears sprang up of what Mason's true intentions were. Did he want to get closer to her so that he may control or kill her? Did he want to sell Arendelle secrets to his Father? Elsa was not sure, but all of the signs indicated foul play was in action. It was then when Mason began to state of the strained relationship that he had with his Father. It was saddening to listen to. To hear that Mason was basically the runt of the litter in his powerful family. In all, Mason had said that he was an outcast, a man who only bore the Vane name. Again, Elsa did not consider herself stupid. What was said was convincing enough, but words were just words and within such words may only exist lies and deceits. Though Elsa let him go in order to test the integrity and honesty of his words and promises.

Mason was then set to tasks that played to the strengths he had stated. Unfortunately, such tasks that he asked for were ones normally reserved for the Queens more loyal and trustful subjects, such as a personal guard and political advisor. These positions were not fit for someone who the Queen still, albeit now thought in somewhat unlikely, thought could be plotting against her. Yet she permitted his requests and low and behold, he had proved himself to be very useful. But again, such actions may still be part of the plan and Elsa took it upon herself to finally test Mason's words.

What she find was the truth of Mason's connection with his family, and the reality that was his true intensions. After secretly following Mason to his room, where he spent most of his time and did not come out unless he had a job, she saw Mason's renouncement of his family and Father, literally. Mason had been in such a rage and determination to privately show his disgust of his Father, he had completely neglected the fact that someone may be watching. Elsa saw, through a slight opening of the door, the burning of letters and possessions that were connected to Mason's father, verbal cursing of his Father's name and most shockingly of all, the self-mutilation that came with Mason removing a seemingly patriotic tattoo of his families Sigel on his arm. With a knife.

Elsa left at this point, content in the pact that if this didn't prove that Mason harboured even a little resentment of his family, then nothing would. Elsa decided she would at least give Mason a chance of keeping to his word and let him hold his current positions for a little while longer and in time, give her final judgement.

And now, as Elsa walked through the corridors of the castle to get to the council meeting, her mind was clouded with thoughts of Mason, but also the thought that had been troubling her for months now, that being her basic relationship with her people. As much as she relished in the fact that her people had accepted how powers and that the gates were now opened, a part of her felt uncomfortable with such things. She felt surrounded, claustrophobic.

But such thoughts were for another time. For now, she had the pleasure of attending a tedious meeting full of selfish nobles interested only in power and money. But alas, it was a Queen's duty to attend such things and she knew without being in attendance she would most likely lose support and with it, the money and power that these nobles both commanded and craved for. But she placed her hand on the door handle, ready to enter the council chamber. Today, she had opted to wear a dress almost identical to the one she had worn on her coronation, complete with the same hairstyle and gloves, an item of clothing that some nobles thought she should wear. It was common knowledge that some of her "loyal" nobles still feared of what Elsa could do.

"Ah, you're Majesty!" exclaimed a short man dressed over extravagantly as soon as Elsa entered the room. "We were beginning to worry where you were" the same man continued, now identified as the Earl of whose name was Olan, a noble of a sneaky and otherwise untrustworthy nature. He reminded Elsa very much of the Duke of Weasleton.

"I apologise my Lord, I will attempt to make better time in the future" Elsa replied, still unaccustomed to the world of governance and politics.

"Do not apologise my Queen!" shouted a tall man she knew as Baron Reginald, someone who always attempted to try impress the Queen, normally in order so that she may reward him. "We would wait until the end of time should you ask us to!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Oh do shut up Reginald! We've all had enough of your sucking up to the Queen. No offence you're Majesty" shouted a balding man of great strength known as Baron Henrik, known mostly for his plain speaking and unrefined tongue. In response to this comment, a series of chuckles were heard from the other Barons, Earls, Viscounts and nobles. For obvious reasons, Baron Reginald was not one of these, but for less obvious reasons was a man of noble yet simple dress, dark thick hair and a soft yet handsome face. This man was Anton Raske, a man with no special title nor vast lands. He was a self-made man. His wealth owed to dedication and years of hard work. He was quiet yet loyal and perhaps most importantly, he was kind. This was why Elsa considered Anton to be a friend. Such a quality was hard to come by nowadays, especially among those she now was with.

"You're quiet Anton. Do you have anything to say?" The Queen asked with a smile. Elsa saying this purposely to tease Anton for his lack of laughing. Luckily he understood Elsa's words to be in good humour and returned the smile.

"I'm afraid that I do not think I can condone such humour at a meeting of the likes of this" Anton replied, pretending to act as serious as possible.

"Lighten up Raske!" cried Viscount Anders, a relatively normal man by most standards, but someone with great ambition and vast amounts of current power and cunning.

"It's quite alright sir" Elsa said gently to Anders. "I'm sure we have a lot to do" she said as she sat down at the large council table. "Anton, what do you have for me today?" she said. Anton being the person chosen by Elsa to read the recent news and duties that would concern this council.

"Pretty much the usual your Majesty" Anton said as he read various pieces of paper. "We have an increased amount of passenger ships docking though. These ships contained vast amounts of people" he said.

"Criminals? Illegals?" asked Earl Peter, an elderly and serious noble.

"I don't think so" replied Anton "They seemed to have paid and have all the correct documentation it seems but who can say of their true nature and past." he said, reading the papers.

Earl Olan scoffed at this news. "This is all thanks to our over generous policies I must say." The Earl said to a room of quiet discussion. The Earl, apparently content with no current opposition to his comment, seemed to think this a sort of invitation to continue, much to Elsa's great displeasure. His words were extreme and uncomfortable to hear.

"It is clear what needs to be done." He said standing up. "Close our boarders to all passenger vessels of a devious nature. Search Arendelle and its lands for any illegal immigrants and send them away post haste. From there on it will be their problem in finding accommodation and income." The Earl continued to a more silent room then before, either from agreement or disgust, Elsa knew not but it was obvious the Earl thought it the former. "A punishment with severe enough consequence is required if we are deter any more criminal activity. We have sat idly enough while the foreign criminals and scoundrels flood into our land and exploit our generosity."

"I do believe you have a warped opinion on the matter Earl Olan. Exploitation is most likely the last thing on the minds of these people" said a voice Elsa instantly knew to come from Mason Vane. Being an appointed advisor allowed him to attend such meetings.

"What do you know of it?" said the Earl dismissively and rudely towards Mason. "You are naught but a stranger from another land who failed his past masters".

The Earl, and everyone but Elsa, Anna and a few select other, did not know Mason's true identity and instead believed a story made by Mason. To everyone else, Mason was an advisor and council member to a Kingdom far away, forced to abandon his home once his leaders had perished.

"That is true enough" Mason said, pausing for a moment. "My previous rulers did indeed die and yes, I was forced to move here" These words were music to the Earl ears, now believing that not only were his suggestions supported by the rest of the nobility and the Queen herself, which Elsa could never actually force herself to agree to such draconian and downright cruel measures, that he had also beaten Mason and his opposition. The truth was, as Elsa knew, far from this. And as the Earl prepared himself to speak more of his sinister ideas, Mason immediately interrupted him.

"And what caused this downfall I hear you ask? Well it was an assassination." Mason said. "In fact, it was more akin to a large scale and violent rebellion by the citizens that destroyed everything in their path which spread like a wild fire. My rulers were literally ripped apart by the blood thirsty mob for what they had done to them"

The Earl scoffed and turned his head slightly away from Mason. "Probably thanks to your lack of decent service"

"No actually." Mason said plainly.

"Then what?" the Earl replied.

"Bad advice" smiled Mason. The Earl understood the meaning and knew Mason was referring to his comments. "The people got unhappy thanks to poor decisions recommended by a certain council member." The Earl did not respond as he stared back at Mason while all other eyes focused on him.

Mason then began to stand up. "How do you think the people, let alone these criminals you speak of, will react when you start to prevent innocent refuges from reaching this place of safe haven? What do you think the people will think when the weak and disadvantaged begin to be punished because they are so?" Now Mason returned a stare that bore deep into the Earl who, while trying to stand his ground, was now beginning to see what Mason was saying. Elsa could tell the Earl was thinking of ways to dismiss Mason's words, but this evidently was a losing battle. Fear took the form of a great swallow in the Earl's throat.

"What do you think the people will do to the person that commanded such things to occur because he thought the rules were too 'generous'?" Mason said, an increasingly serious tone in his voice emerging, as he placed fists upon the table and leant forward. "I'm not sure they will be so generous when they storm your pretty little mansion and take you to partake in an eleven o clock hangi-"

"Please, Mason" Elsa said, raising a hand to prevent Mason continuing a point that was fully clear.

"Of course, you're Majesty" Mason replied sitting back down.

"Should I continue your majesty?" finally said Raske who appeared dumbfounded that his announcements had been forgotten and put aside for the last few moments.

"Yes. Yes of course" Elsa replied snapping her head back to Raske from watching her sneering nobility enjoy Earl Olan's embarrassment. From then on it was business as usual, with trade reports and solving minor disputes of land owners taking centre stage from ethnical debates. Elsa listened carefully, and tried to appear as professional as she could but the tedious nature of the meeting began to wear down her spirit and increasingly made her want to just leave and seek some fun, in whatever form that she could fine. Apparently this began to show, to some at least. Most continued in careful listening and thought, with the exception of Earl Olan who still seemed effected by earlier events, but a few nobles seemed to notice Elsa's boredom. Viscount Anders raised an eyebrow at the Queens lack of interest. The unrestrained Baron Henrick actually managed a quiet laugh. Another Viscount, a young but immensely talented and ambitious man named Mikkel appeared amazed that a Queen did not enjoy her duties and Mason continued a stare that actually could have meant a number of things and not just relate to Elsa's boredom.

Elsa dismissed such attention though, most notably thanks to Anton's awareness to her current mood as well. Though instead of just seeming surprised and then committing again to the meeting, Anton, being the one that read matters of interest to the council, smiled at the Queen's visible lack of interest and in some sort of a cruel joke, began to invent fake matters of an even more boring and uninteresting nature that only he knew Elsa did not enjoy, such matters as minor legislation and complicated finance. Elsa shot back a stare that just screamed _'you will pay for this' _to only a smile on the face of her friend who was enjoying his tormenting.

Though because they were indeed friends and not enemies, and because Anton fortunately did not continue in his joke, he soon finished reading from his notes and the council session came to a close, allowing Elsa's nobles to finally be free from the nonsense that Anton had been speaking, even if they weren't aware of it.

"My Queen, if you will?" said Anton as the last of the nobility began to exit the room, leaving only Elsa and Anton, and as Elsa nearly forgot, Mason who was also serving as a personal guard when he could regardless of the uncertainty that most, and previously Elsa, thought when it came to an old enemy having the job of protection.

"Anton, I've told you to call me Elsa" the Queen said with a friendly smile.

"Something that I promise will happen someday" Anton replied cheerfully, prompting a small laugh from the Queen. For a moment then, Anton and Elsa both entered a stage of silence, each of them with a smile on their faces. It could had been called a beautiful moment of friendship between the two had either of them not been in some sort of a trance, but the arrival of Mason and his positioning just behind the Queen, a motion to indicate his was ready to escort Elsa out, quickly ripped both Elsa and Anton out of their stare, feelings of awkwardness filling the gap left when neither of them knew what to say afterwards.

"S-so anyway" Anton quickly said, his cheeks redder than usual. "I was wondering if we should do something about this influx of human traffic. While of course Earl Olan was wrong in his ideas, the fact remains that we can't just do nothing about it" For a moment before he spoke, Elsa had half expected Anton to speak on a far more personal level. Perhaps something that one would find two ordinary friends normally speaking about. But alas, he had not and the friendship that existed between the two, a word that both of them felt uneasy saying to the other, was far from an ordinary one. He was a low born who had built a life independently with his bare hands while she was a Queen with magical powers and a lack of social experience.

"Yes, I think that would be wise" Elsa replied solemnly. Perhaps her tone indicated this too much or not, but either way a frown appeared on Anton's face.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" he said in a small panic, prompting a confused look from Elsa. "I knew that meeting was bad enough for you. I completely forgot such things were not something you are fully accustomed to yet. I should have never had tortured you with all of that fake stuff at the end." Anton said, lowering his head in shame.

"Fake stuff?" suddenly intervened Mason. "You son of a-"

"It's quite alright!" Elsa said as quickly as she could to prevent Mason from finishing his sentence." Its true enough that I am not fully used to these meetings" Elsa continued, seeing each word affecting Anton and seemingly making him fuller of regret. "B-but it fine, really. I'm just tired." Elsa said as reassuringly as she could, now trying to prevent any more damage that she felt she had inflicted upon her friend. "I agree that we should do something about these new arrivals and I thank you for telling me Anton" she finished with a smile.

"Oh, well that was something- I actually wanted to….. But if you're tired-"Anton stuttered trying to find a full sentence to produce. "I-I should let you go"

"Did you have something else to say Anton?" Elsa replied far more composed, sensing that this was the case.

"Well um…I-I did but you said….." Anton said, his mind currently a panicking mess. "I should not keep you. I have wasted enough of your time as it is" Anton finally said after a pause, his face now fully red.

"Anton, any time spent with you is far from time wasted, more time well spent" Elsa said kindly allowing Anton's embarrassed face to quickly rise to look at Elsa.

It was at this point that Elsa played back what she had just said in her head, realising how suggestive it sounded and how easily it could have been misinterpreted. She had meant it in a way that would ensure Anton did not feel that he was somehow guilty in wasting her time, not that in a way that could be seen as a flirt. "I-I mean that you shouldn't feel bad. That's what I meant" Elsa spoke quickly, now feeling what Anton most likely felt like just a few moments ago. And as Elsa could have sworn she had heard Mason sigh behind her, she knew that the blood rushing to her cheeks now ensured that Anton now wasn't the only red and embarrassed person in the room.

Though before another awkward moment of silence could exist between the two again, Elsa quickly regained herself and broke the silence. "What did you want to say to me?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Anton replied, nearly forgetting where and who he was with.

This was not a satisfying answer for Elsa after the last few moments of embarrassment. She rose an eyebrow to show this. "I was just wondering…if, you know…." Anton again stuttered trying to find the right words. Such a display made Elsa smile. Not out of finding it funny that Anton was having so much trouble currently, but because what she was witnessing actually made her happy inside. Whether or not Anton was acting like this because he felt the Queen was more than a friend to him, Elsa knew not and did not currently have the courage to find out, but to see Anton behave so, it made him seem, in a word that Elsa didn't want it to be so, cute.

"Anton" Elsa said, trying to help him out. "It's alright. Say what you want to say." To this, Anton straightened his back and took in a deep breath through his nose, despite attempts to hide it.

"Since it's your Sisters engagement party soon, I was wondering if…..you know…." Anton said no more, and Elsa needed to hear no more. She knew what he was asking.

Anna, being the type of person she was, had lobbied Kristoff to somehow tell her when he was going to propose to her. Whether or not this killed the surprise was a mystery to Elsa for her sister worked in strange ways. But Kristoff had indeed told Anna was he intended to propose, that being on the night of the next full moon, and as Anna had practically told everyone in the castle immediately, a party was planned for the night, and it was a party in which dancing played a part.

On a night in which partnership would play a huge role, and as Elsa had still yet to see to, everyone in attendance was supposed to arrive with a companion and what Anton was doing now was asking Elsa if he could be that companion for Elsa.

"I would love to be your partner Anton" Elsa exclaimed kindly, allowing a large grin of relief to appear on Anton's face.

"Wow! Thank you you're….. Thank you so much Elsa!" Anton replied excitedly almost mimicking a child receiving gifts.

"It's quite alright Anton. Now if you please?" Elsa asked gently in order to not seem rude or dismissive.

"Of course, the arrivals." Anton said reclaiming himself. "I could get someone to investigate the matter for you if you'd like" he offered.

"No need, Mason here will be looking into it" Elsa said gesturing to the enigma of a man beside her. Such a remark obviously took Mason by surprise as he widened his eyes and cocked his head.

"I will?" he said surprised, but not so objectively.

To this, Elsa could have easily had snapped back at him for questioning her, commanding him to do as she ordered immediately, but that was not the Queen was or wished to be and Mason was not the type of person to be ordered in such a way.

"Fine. Then you can spend the rest of the day accompanying Olaf" Elsa smirked, seeing the disapproving face of Mason who, just a few days ago when he first met Olaf, actually jumped up on a sofa in shock. Olaf naturally being the curious and joyful being he was, only saw such a reaction as, somehow, part of a game which evidently led to the little guy following Mason for the remainder of the day. The look of annoyance that was present on Mason's face that day now had returned, the young Vane most likely remembering the horrors that came with being in the company of an ever playful talking snowman. "And I will ensure all alcohol is hidden while this happens" Elsa said, sealing the deal.

"No!" desperately cried Mason at the news that the only measure to keep him sane while around Olaf would now be confiscated. But Mason did not object further. A near silent sigh all the confirmation Elsa needed to know that she had beat him.

"You are a cold and heartless woman your Majesty. " Mason said grumbly, Elsa already knowing him enough to understand it was not meant as an insult and more of Mason's way of him playfully complaining. Unfortunately as Anton was not so familiar with Mason, he interpreted this as a vicious complaint aimed at insulting Elsa.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Anton immediately screamed, making Elsa jump. "She graciously allows you sanctuary and you pay her back with this?!" he continued angrily, stomping over to Mason. "And calling her cold! You know of her powers and her troubled past with them! You should be thrown in a cell for your insolence!"

"Um, Anton?" Elsa said, almost fearing how Anton would react to her while he was in such a defensive and rage full mood.

"What!" he snapped back, but quickly realising his mistake. "Oh god! I'm sorry you're Majesty. I meant only to protect you. Please do not interpretate it as anything else. I got carried away, I really didn't mean it!" Anton cried, now panic stricken that he had, as far as he was concerned, just had gone and done the same thing Mason had supposedly done.

"It's okay. Really" Elsa smiled back, trying to calm Anton down. "I appreciate what you did, but I know Mason here enough to know his words were not meant for insult" She said, looking to Mason to confirm this. She received it, if only in the form and an unenthusiastic nod while his eyes rolled.

"Oh, I-"Anton said composing himself once again. "Apologies sir" he said looking at Mason. His eyes however did not convoy much apology, something that Mason obviously saw whose own look was far from accepting. Luckily, from what could have turned a distaste for each other into an argument did not get the chance to occur. "I should get going your M-"Anton began to say before seeing Elsa raise her eyebrow. "Elsa" he said with a swift turn on the heel before wasting no time in leaving.

This now left Elsa alone with Mason meaning that talk between the two would now be inevitable.

"You're Elsa?" Mason said. "And I thought he had embarrassed himself enough".

"Don't be so cruel Mason. Anton's a nice guy really" Elsa replied dismissively, realising it was preciously this reason that she was now feeling uneasy around Mason and not that she was alone with a Vane.

Mason only returned an inquisitive raise of his brow most likely indicating that his opinion was not the same as hers. "He was only trying to be a good friend to me. He doesn't know you enough to understand when you're joking" Elsa replied.

"Aye, and I bet he does want to be your friend" Mason said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked now beginning to walk the corridors with no destination in particular.

"Let's not bother denying what he really wants, your Majesty" Mason said in tow.

"What are you talking about" Elsa said as she wished she could just disappear and appear somewhere where Mason wasn't. "Anton doesn't want anything"

To this Mason gave a loud and hearty laugh. "Ha! Everyone wants something, and this Anton wants you" Mason said, smiling. Elsa knew what he meant but it still came as an uncomfortable shock anyway, making her stop in her tracks and gasp for a moment before resuming her walk.

"I-I'm not sure what you mean" Elsa stammered.

"At least try and deny it with some effort your Majesty. We both know that Anton has taken quite a fancy to you" This instantly made blood rush to Elsa's cheeks in embarrassment and forcing her to lower her head to avoid Mason seeing it. "I wonder. Could it have evolved to love already?" He said.

If Elsa dared to have looked at Mason as he said that, she knew she would find a massive grin plastered on his face. Alas, she could not look in a now almost paralytic state of embarrassment.

"Anton doesn't love me" she said, attempting to defend herself.

"Well both of you sure did fool me. The entirety of your post meeting conversation with him was painful to listen to. If that wasn't two lovers struggling to converse then I don't know what is"

Elsa struggled for words to reply with. Her foremost instinct was to instantly deny what Mason had just said, yet common sense was just too great in this moment. Could Anton really love her? Elsa had just gone along with it, did this mean that Elsa loved him too? At the moment Elsa's mind couldn't be sure of anything. Even her thoughts were just as unorganised as her sentences.

"Do you think me wrong you're Majesty?" asked Mason, sensing Elsa's confliction

"W-what? N-no…I mean yes of course-but…" stammered Elsa, seeing Mason stare at her struggle all the while. Such a display however, she knew to not serve her well for every stuttered word that escaped her mouth, it gave Mason some sort of a victory over her. Embarrassment from the stuttering was bad enough, but Elsa was a queen, and who ever Mason was, he was still a Vane and failing to live up to that, a dangerous man. She needed to keep him in order and stop any chance of possible humiliation of her all in a way that allowed Mason to continue his time here as he as he desired it, back when he had discussed his freedom in the prison.

"We are merely friends. Anything that could be interpreted as love between us should not be so. I don't need such love in my life, it will only affect my duties" These were strong words, especially for her, but it was a truth Elsa thought necessary for Mason.

A void of silence then existed between the two as Elsa awaited a reply. Though as the silence continued, and as Elsa began to realise the almost cold nature to her words, a slowly appearing smile was the only reply she got.

"I agree completely" Mason eventually said.

"Good Then let us talk no more on it" Elsa replied bluntly, prompting a rather surprised look from Mason. "Now, if you don't mind?" Elsa said, allowing herself to leave.

Mason nodded, also beginning to leave. "Oh, and Mason?" Elsa said stopping Mason in his tracks. "If you ever try such an unrestricted access of my life again like you are king again, I won't hesitate putting you back in that cell and telling the world who you are" Elsa said with unhindered authority. "Is this understood?"

From the smiles and snickering that Mason had been putting on recently now came a face of defeat. Whether or not he would take this as a lesson and learn to behave in a more proper manner or that he would just act like he would in order to continue with his current personality, Elsa was not sure. For Elsa, is was still a matter of trust in regards to the young Vane and as long as he reigned on in his current reckless and uncontrollable state, such a bridge of trust would be hard to establish. Were he to be a person far more to Elsa's liking and desire then just maybe, a trust may exist between the two in which name does not matter, and hopefully, Elsa's previous comment may have been the first step of the journey that will enable such trust.

"Well?" Elsa said, still expecting an answer.

"Yes. By my honour" Mason said with a more accepting type of smile, indicating that he almost liked this mote stern version of Elsa. "Or what is left of it…" he said somewhat quietly as his face dropped into thought.

He did not say anything else as he turned round to leave though before he did disappear, Elsa managed enough of her time to study Mason's sudden change of mood and what she saw was surprising for a man who have previously had showed nothing but the complete opposite. In his face she saw sadness.

Why this was she could not be certain, but for whatever the reason was the caused it, it was probably a story for another time.

And so, as Elsa also began to leave to continue her day, her heart now began to fill with hope that this man who had suddenly created a huge impact in Elsa's personal life, despite only being here a few days, would be able to live in and take part in the age of peace and prosperity that Arendelle now found itself in. Elsa hoped that maybe someday, no matter how farfetched and distant it seemed now, that Mason would develop a friendship with Elsa and her people that would render his surname useless ,and not unleash the consequences on the Kingdom when that surname became one to be resented.

* * *

**Done**

**Honestly, I was not happy with the length of this chapter. It is a bit too long and I was a bit unsure with filling it full of dialog and certain character interaction. Particular the start of the romance I included I am really unsure about. I have never wrote any sort of friendship/romance before so I would love to know how I've done.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading (and waiting) and I look forward to future chapters where I can now finally steam ahead with some exciting plot.**

**P.S - I know I don't need to tell you to review. You either know you're going to write one or not but I would just like to say I appreciate EVERY review and love to read and take them aboard.**


	5. A chance encounter

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Most varied chapter here I think. It was fairly difficult to write considering there is action, character development, friendship etc all within one chapter but I **_**think**_** I pulled it off.**

**I guess you will see.**

* * *

The walk to the castle courtyard was a long one. The actual distance was far from great, though as Mason continued his walk through the corridors of the place he knew he would have to call home for the time being, the journey seemed from so.

Not but a few minutes ago, Queen Elsa had given him a short but firm lecture in how he should present himself around her, particularly in regards to her personal life. However Mason felt during his time with Elsa after the council meeting, and whatever opinions of her changed, as the two departed, Mason could not help but feel a sense of finality and closure on his arrival in Arendelle. He had no intention of betrayal and now, thanks to Elsa herself, would act in accordance of an inhabitant of the castle and not a Vane. In honesty, Elsa had controlled Mason in a way that he neither expected nor was unhappy about. She had presented herself as a person that he would willingly serve and even enjoy.

But all this meant little now, given that what was said had been said and taken aboard. Now Mason had the task of investigating why a bunch of ships had been arriving with more than expected people. Mason had no idea of why such an occurrence was happening and frankly, did not care for it, despite what he had said to the terribly pathetic parasite known as Duke Olan. Mason now only wished for a discovery of the truth behind the matter so that the matter could for forgotten about.

So he descended stairwells and walked through corridors until he excited the castle, only to discover a fidgety girl waiting for him.

"Oh god no…" Mason said under his breath as he looked upon Princess Anna positioned just in the way that he would have to approach her to continue. He hoped that his journey into the town would be a lonely one, but as the Royal practically skipped towards him, this did not seem the case. Mason's first meeting with Anna had left a sour note on his relationship with her. Anna had presented herself as a serious and sensitive Princess and although he had found this not the case in the last few days, awkward meetings full of small talk taking its place, interactions with the Princess were far from desired.

"Hi!" she said once she had reached Mason who saw no point in trying to avoid her now.

"Hello" grumbled Mason in response.

"I hear your going into town" Anna continued in a far from serious mood.

"Who told you that?" Mason said to no reply. Though the look from Anna was quite explanatory. "Is the Queen determined to make my day a misery?" Sighed Mason.

To this, Anna only laughed, an act Mason did fully understand. His words were honest and true.

"No silly! Elsa only told me you were leaving for a bit so I thought I'd tag along!" Anna said excitedly.

The truth was less clear here, but it was a truth that Mason cared little for. Whether it be Elsa or Anna behind his interruption, the end result was to be the same. He wouldn't be making any friends today. The closest thing he had to friends were his enemies who, after years of political warfare and strategic battle, he knew far better then he would a friend.

"Whatever. Well I have a job so-"Mason began to say to a cut off from Anna.

"Nah, let's do something better!" she said dismissively, waving her hand.

"I'm not sure that I was suggesting that I-"again he could not finish his sentence.

"Oh sure you were. I bet you've been waiting to explore Arendelle since you arrived"

"Um, well-"Mason began to say before his senses returned, memories flooding back to him. In the past while his adventures were plentiful and goals straightforward, when he met someone new, whether they be the monarchies of Europe and their followers, dangerous criminals or anyone seemingly useful in the world, the immediate mission was to understand the person in question. By simply knowing what makes them tick and how they operate in the world Mason could easily undermine or manipulate them, given a reasonable cause. And now, here he was, with a Princess of an ancient rival kingdom, letting himself be continued to be annoyed.

The objective was not to undermine Anna. Age old family matters were not something Mason cared about anymore, but it was never accepted that he would simply lay down his sword and settle down and decay into nothingness. He had been granted youth for the time being and wasting it on pretending that a simple and happy life with no worries or evil in the world was unrealistic. It was simply out of the question. Queen Elsa had allowed him a home here, either from some sort of kindness or acceptance of his ongoing mission to find a dangerous criminal. For whatever the reason was, all that mattered was the climb. The climb to never stop and be content with life's current offering. With just a little bit of manipulation of Anna, and with a sturdy relationship on show, much greater opportunities would undoubtabley present themselves.

Now Elsa's earlier demands of proper loyalty and conduct appeared just that bit more appealing. With Elsa not opposing Mason, the phrase 'killing two birds with one stone' seemed an excellent one.

"Sure. That sounds great. The job can wait" said Mason with a devious smile.

"It's going to be fun! There is so much to see…" Anna exclaimed pulling Mason's arm to follow her, chatting on about the sights of Arendelle.

Mason just smiled and appeared interested. What mattered now was that he had a long term plan for Arendelle. No man could survive alone and without allies of some sort. In the real world, lying, deceiving and plotting had no place being banned for their dishonourable nature. Were this true, Mason would probably not be alive today. With Arendelle "by his side", he would survive and prosper. Allies would help him fight his enemies, and he had made a lot of enemies in the past.

Besides, it appeared that Mason had incorrectly judged Anna. Despite her only saying a few words to him today, it was obvious that the character she had represented herself on other days was a false one. Quite plainly, Anna was not the boring and sensible person Mason thought her to be and with what seemed to be such a crazy and determined attitude, Mason knew not if he could persevere against such relentless determination, let alone see what Anna was like when she wanted something really important which seeing Arendelle clearly wasn't, to Mason anyway.

Personally though, it was good that Mason had accepted Anna's proposal. Now he would get to see Anna in her true form which so far, Mason was both happy and glad to experience. Where it not for him upbringing and recent past, Mason waged that at least part of him would be similar to Anna.

* * *

For the best part of the next hour, Anna showed Mason the various landmarks and points of interests. Whether or not it interested him was not so clear but he smiled and nodded whenever necessary. Though in truth, Anna herself felt that not only that Mason found the exploration somewhat boring, but that she also shared the same mentality. This guide was in honesty, something of a makeup from the little fiasco the two shared when Mason was placed in a cell. Of course Mason had been quite crude to her sister, but since that incident, Mason had proved himself useful, obedient and almost apologetic to the incident, so if Elsa could found herself to forgive his misbehaviour then Anna sure could as well.

By now though, Anna had run out of places to visit and now was leading Mason to Arendelle's central square.

"Well, that's about it." Said Anna as they entered the square. "I guess I could there's the countryside to show but you know, that's a bit of an effort" Anna briefly played with her hair as she usually did in a situation that caused her to feel somewhat awkward. Mason had yet to really comment on the places they had visit, or at all for that matter. To Anna, a regular speaker, this was weird behaviour.

"Thank you, but there is no need to get all muddy in the country, I'm sure I can survive without seeing a mountain" his tone was comforting yet derogatory, almost like he was saying there was nothing of value to see.

"But Elsa made a castle purely made of ice on the North Mountain. It's real pretty" Now Anna felt like she was being a salesperson, desperate to sell their wares. "She made it when she was having some of her more personal problems" Anna said after trying to explain the matter truefully.

"And you wanted to show me?" Mason said as the two stopped.

"Well yeah. You live here now so-"Anna replied.

"No, no. I meant-" Mason began to say before pausing to, what appeared to be, think his words through. He indicated for the two to sit down on a bench as he restarted his sentence. "You do realise who I am don't you? My surname I mean?" he said as he stared at Anna somewhat concerningly.

Anna did know his surname, and she was aware of history of that name. Once Elsa had told her that Mason was a Vane she initially was shocked. Not because she feared that this man would go around plotting and murdering but because it was like hearing that a medieval knight had entered the castle or that an old Roman emperor was still alive. It felt like a story coming to life.

Anna knew the name Vane only through history books during her education as a child. Such a name was mentioned a few times in Arendelle history but that was the extent of it. The centuries old history where the name appeared felt distant and were now words with no real significance today. The shock of seeing history basically coming to life was weird and remarkable, but nothing really more. Sure the Vane name wasn't mentioned favourably often in the books, but neither were the ancestors of many peoples and kingdoms. It was well known in Scandinavia that Vikings once pillaged, burned and murdered freely, but that did not make the Arendelle and the other kingdoms anyway similar.

"Yeah, why?" Anna smiled back, replying to the question.

Mason looked confused and taken back at this reply, almost like he expected another answer. "Never mind" he eventually said with a smile. After this remark, a silence then existed between the two as Anna tried to think what to say.

"So, um, are you prepared for the….um-"Anna said as she tried to figure out a way to discuss her engagement party without seeming vain and self-obsessed. Obviously this was proving to be quite difficult with the large pause she was giving.

"The what?" Mason said against Anna's awkward pause.

"My engagement party" Anna said quietly as if she wanted the matter to be a discrete as possible. Unfortunately for her, the smile she gave with this totally contradicted any chance of not seeming obsessed.

Mason laughed as he leaned back into the bench. "I fear that I must confess Princess. I have neither prepared for this event nor taken interest. Parties and the like aren't exactly my thing"

This was, to Anna's ears, an attempt of an excuse that would enable his lack of presence at the party. Not on her watch.

"It's fine. We'll get you ready." Anna replied, not taking no as answer.

"I fear that I will only be a burden. I don't dance, I have no one to go with-"Mason was obviously uncomfortable with the subject, yet this would not deter Anna.

"Nope. Not good enough" Anna replied in an obviously fake serious tone. "You're going and you going to enjoy it"

"What's the point of attending an event with no enthusiasm nor effort involved?" His tone was not the carefully chosen and embarrassed it was a minute ago." A half arsed attempt if you ask me"

A raised eyebrow from Anna was all it took for Mason to realise he had let his more private thoughts translate into words. "You know, without a partner or anything" he said trying to rectify his mistake. While he may have meant this in a way that did not present him as the arrogant person he nearly had, but this was not the case for Anna. She took his last comment in a far more literal way, given her enthusiasm for her own party.

"You could go with Elsa" Anna plainly suggested.

"W-what?!" Mason replied in shock.

Anna could understand the initial surprise of her proposal, it wasn't every day that someone could escort a Queen, but the confused and unaccepting face of Mason was less understandable.

"She needs someone too you know, and your, you know, not so bad looking" Anna had to choose her words carefully here. Not only because she needed to present Elsa's case for someone in a way that would allow others to understand that she hadn't found romance yet because of her past, but also because Anna didn't want to persuade Mason without seeming flirty. This was her _engagement_ party after all.

"Are you serious? You really think she will want to go with me?" He seemed almost disgusted at such a suggestion, speaking as if he was right currently.

"Of course! You seem alright" Anna said attempting to make light of the situation. It didn't.

"I seem alright?" Mason exclaimed, standing up with wide eyes. "Ha, I'm not sure how I should respond to that" he laughed, but he did not find anything funny right now.

"It's a compliment numb nuts" Anna sighed. "I just want my Sister to be happy"

Sensing a more personal feeling emitting from Anna, Mason calmed down with a sigh before sitting again. "Understandable. But how will I aid in this venture?"

"By being her partner for the party" Anna reiterated with persuasion. "By helping her find love" she said far more quietly. Mason did not freak out again but obviously did not support the idea.

"Love? Princess I've only been here a few mere days and I can already tell you love is hardly a thing on the Queen's mind. For me especially." Mason said as he laughed at Anna's words. "For that Anton fella' though, possibly so".

Anna tried to think of a response that would serve her and her sister justice but Mason seemed just as determined. "Besides love with someone she just met. I do hope you know that doesn't exactly work".

"Urm, I kinda do actually" Anna replied, glad that she could reply with conviction but also with painful memories of supposedly loving Hans when she had first met him.

Then, after a light pause, Mason sighed. "Look, I understand that this thing means a lot to you so I will attend…"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Anna cried, momentarily wrapping her arms around Mason.

"But! I will not be forced to attend with another partner. As long as I attend that's all that matters right?"

Anna contemplated Mason's request. Elsa would still be needing a partner, but maybe that was a discussion to be had with her. "Fine. Done." Anna said enjoying a completed deal, making her feel very professional. "Then were going to have to get you some new clothes wont we?"

Mason's reaction was not unsurprising to Anna. Judging on the wide smile slapped on Ann's face she could see that Mason knew that now Anna had moved onto a subject close to her heart. Shopping.

"What the hell's wrong with my current clothes" he replied defensively. Currently he was wearing a long black naval officer like jacket with silver buttons. Apart from that, all other clothing seemed to be quite basic. Underneath the buttoned up coat appeared to be a plain white shirt and for his legs he wore a dark grey pair of trousers with simple black boots suitable for outdoor use.

"Oh nothing…" Anna said, playing with her hair. "They look good." She used the term very loosely. What was most likely the case was that Mason saw nothing wrong with his current attire so any compliments given to him would hopefully not translate into a confirmation that he may wear them for her party.

"It's just I think they make you seem a little…rouge" said Anna, saying this first word that came to mind.

"I quite like that word" he said with a particular roguish smile.

"So do I…" Anna said before she could realise how dreamy it sounded and how she had now entered a deep stare at Mason. But perhaps luckily for her future marriage was that she quickly realised what she was doing and remembered that is was Kristoff she loved. Mason was good looking and suited the word rogue, but that was the extent of it. "B-but I think we should get you clothes that make you seem a bit more professional" she said as she attempted to rectify her almost like school girl like mistake.

"We will get you some clothes. We will" Anna said, head raised high as if to command respect, the usual determination and strength Anna was known for now showing through.

"We will?" Mason echoed with a smile on his cocked head.

"We will" Anna finished, folding her arms.

Suddenly, a laugh was let loose from Mason as he nodded his head somewhat approvingly. "Well Princess, it seems you are every bit of a strong woman your sister is".

This was a comment that could only make Anna smile in appreciation as she wanted to thank Mason for his recognition of her and Elsa. The past few years for the young royals of Arendelle had been hard, no doubt about it, but as of recently, a near lifetime of fear and loneliness had finally began heal into a bond of unbreakable strength and the fact that that Mason had noticed this sharp contrast in character of both Anna and Elsa was all the confirmation Anna needed to know that her relationship with Elsa was alive and visible.

But rather them delve into a deep discussion of how she was thankful that the relationship had blossomed into how it was now, or get emotional from thinking how much progress had been made from the dark past, Anna decided that now was not the time to deliberate and knew she would rather spend this moment in celebration while showing Mason another spot in Arendelle. Some place that was close to Anna's heart.

"So, um, I don't suppose you like chocolate?" Anna said.

This immediately brought Mason's attention. As he snapped his head to face Anna, a short moment of silence was given so that he could study Anna's own face. A child could see that, just by looking at Anna's face, that her opinion on the matter was very clear.

"Where is it?" said Mason in fierce determination. With a huge grin, Anna knew that the feelings for such a confectionary were mutual ones.

"There's a shop. Follow me now" Anna said quickly and plainly. Because the only other chocolate lover had been her sister, and because of the troubles of the past, Anna had never got the chance to actually enjoy the food with anyone else and now that she could, wasting time only talking about it was not something Anna wished to do.

As such, no time was wasted in journeying towards the chocolate shop. It was on the other side of town, but with reckless determination, Anna led Mason with such a speed, she often had to grab Mason by the arm and pull him along.

"This is a short cut, I promise" Anna said as the two continued, but in truth, Anna's confinement within the castle walls over the years had somewhat eroded her knowledge of the town. As of now, the 'short cut' was taking them through the narrow alley ways of warehouses by the docks. "Not far now" Anna insisted.

But it was unfortunate for Anna as just after these words were said, their route led them right into a filthy streets dead end.

"Sure you know the way?" teased Mason.

"Yes, now shush" Anna said dismissively, despite not actually knowing the way.

"I just seems to be that someone from Arendelle, let alone the Princess should-"

"I know the way, I'm just….remembering-"Anna attempted to say.

"Quiet!" suddenly Mason came out with, a sharp and vicious tone accompanying it as well.

"No, you be quiet" Anna flung back, seeing this as some sort of game or further more teasing for Anna's mistake. But it was obvious that Mason was not in fact playing any game. His eyes scanned around him as he attempted to listen for something. "What is it?" Anna asked a frozen Mason.

"…..A sword" he eventually said, only his mouth moving. "…Coming out of its scabbard"

Anna then chanced a moment of silence to try and hear this noise. "I can't hear anything. Are you sure you're not going crazy?"

"I've had enough experience with swords to know what I heard" Mason said with a small laugh, but still listening carefully.

The duo continued in silent listening, Anna almost ready to give up and claim there had been no noise at all. But as even Mason almost seemed ready to give up, all doubt was thrown away when a high pitched and blood curdling scream emitted from the next alley way.

In that moment between Anna hearing the scream to realising what she had just heard, Mason had already began to sprint towards the source of the scream.

"Wait for me!" cried Anna, having difficulty keeping up with the man who had already excited their current alley and turned a corner into the next one.

As Anna then turned the corner as well, confused and perhaps fearful in what would cause such a terrifying scream, she discovered Mason peering into the next alley in an attempt not to be seen.

"What is it? What's around there? What is it?" Anna asked nervously, but curious all the while. Once no reply was given, Anna peered over Mason's shoulder to look down the alley way. At first she saw nothing but relative darkness devoid of any life, but as her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, two human figures could be seen. Both were laying on the ground, completely motionless.

"ARGHH-"Anna screamed as Mason's hand suddenly covered her mouth.

"Quiet!" said Mason quietly yet sharply. "You don't want to let the people that did this hear you do we?" It was a rhetorical question Anna understood completely. Even with the now quite visible pools of blood surrounding the two bodies of a man and a woman, she would have to control her disgust and fear at this sight and be strong to see who had committed this atrocity.

As Mason removed his hand, a group of footsteps were heard further down the alley way and with it, talking and shouting.

A group of unsavoury looking men approached the corpses, three children in tow as captives.

"Mercenaries" stated Mason, observing their ex-military like dress, scars and abundance of weapons.

"Look 'ere you little bugger!" said one of the mercenaries to one of the children, a young boy, grabbing him by his collar and throwing him in front of the dead bodies. "Oh no! Who is it?" sarcastically said the same man, presumingly the leader, to the little boy. "Is it? Yes it is! These two are your parents, aren't they?" smiled the man.

At this moment the young boy burst into tears. The noise he produced was nothing like Anna had ever heard. A scream was emitted that caused Anna to immediately shut her own weeping eyes.

"Look 'ere boy, you're going to tell us where your hiding the others, aren't you?" said the mercenary leader with a smile of pure evil.

Obviously the boy could not answer. He could only latch onto the lifeless body of his mother and cry like he had never done before. It made Anna want to be sick at the cruelty these men were showing a mourning child, but they had not yet finished. Without an answer, the mercenary leader suddenly changed from cruel and joyful mockery into a raging beast. He grabbed the child by the neck and practically shoved the boy's face right in line with the pale face of his mother's. "ARENT YOU?!" The man cried, nostrils flaring.

Again the boy did not answer. Not out of defiance, but because the boy now had entered a harrowing breakdown. His body slumped and his tears fell off his face like a waterfall.

"Fine!" said the man, letting the boy go. "Bring me his pig, then we will see if he wishes to talk" And as the man orders were carried out, and as others returned carrying a small pig, Anna came to an even more horrifying conclusion.

This boy was Anders. A sweet young boy she had always liked. "Stop them Mason! Please do something!" Anna said as her tears ran free.

"I said quiet!" was his only reply.

With no intervention, the men were left to carry on with their cruel torture of the boy. Anders saw that his pet pig had been apprehended, briefly switching his attention from his parents to the animal. But in a further cruel and monster like streak, the men did not take notice to the fact the Anders may have been ready to talk. Anna could only turn away as the sound of a knife was withdrawn and put into action.

"NOOOOOOOO! NORM!" shrieked the boy to fits of laughter from the men.

"Shut it!" shouted the leader. "Shut the hell up!" Fear now claimed Anders. He cornered himself against a wall, shouting and screaming at the man who had ordered his pet's death and presumingly his parents. "Where are the others!" he said as Anna, still paralysed from such acts of monstrosities and unable to face the ongoing cruelty, pleaded to Mason in a sort of prayer like desire to help Anders.

"Please Mason. Please, help him" Anna sobbed. When no answer came, she forced herself to drop her hands from her face. Walking down the alleyway, and towards the gang, was Mason. Anna simply remained still, waiting to see what would happen.

"Hey boss" said one of the men, noticing Mason. "Looks like we got company"

The man who had been tormenting Anders turned his head. "I think your lost friend" he said simply.

"No. I'm right where I want to be" Mason replied, stopping.

A series of laughter spread throughout the mercenaries as their leader only smiled and deviated his full attention towards Mason.

"Do you like what you see?" the leader said, indicating towards his cruel work. "Bitch wouldn't shut up were it not because of us". Mason only stared at the man, showing no emotion what so ever.

"Interesting to be sure" Mason replied eventually. "Begs the question though. Why?"

"That aint none of your business!" shouted one of the mercenaries violently.

"Now, now Joseph." The leader said very calmly. "Apologies friend. The last few hours have been very stressful for us. You probably understand"

Anna could only watch the man speak calmly and gently as Mason just stood there. All she wanted now was vengeance for Anders parents, and with this man acting like nothing wrong had been committed, Anna's anger only rose.

"Perhaps I do." Mason replied. "I did hear you mention you were looking for some people. Now I'm going to guess that you haven't found these people yet and this is why you are stressed. Am I right?"

The men began to look at each other, their hands slowly reaching for their weapons, but while they looked angry and almost nervous that they had been found out, their leader only smiled. "You are indeed! In fact, instead of us two engaging in a long and tedious conversation where many questions are asked, I may as well just tell you. We are looking for various people who have recently arrived here, en mass, via ship."

"Ship you say?" Mason asked with wide eyes, to which the leader nodded. Mason had been set out to investigate large recent human activity from various ships. Were these men looking for those arrivals?

"And this boy knows where they are does he?" Mason smiled, pointing at a broken Anders.

The mercenary leader turned to glance at Anders before turning back to Mason with his smile gone. "The child had been seen harbouring individuals of a dubious and criminal nature. Individuals just recently arrived by ship illegally."

"The boy, or his parents?" Mason immediately replied sharply, his smile also gone.

Whatever game the leader of these cruel men wanted to play was now in pieces. He watched as Mason grew increasingly critical of his actions while not 'playing the game'"

"We weren't getting anywhere with those two. We needed to 'persuade' the boy". With this, the others chuckled and put on sadistic smiled as they looked at their handiwork. "We need all the help we can to find these degenerates. I don't suppose you can help us with that?" said the leader. "You'll be rewarded of course. Gold and silver will fall through your fingers"

It was a proposition that Anna could not tell was being used threateningly or not. Either way, Mason only remained still and silent.

"You know, I haven't been on this earth for long. " Mason began. "Though in those limited years I've seen things some old men have never seen in their entire lives. I've seen good things. I've seen bad things. Basically, I've been through a lot, and in all honesty, it's been tiring and stressful. I'm sure you can relate" Mason said joyfully towards the leader.

"Indeed I can friend" he smiled.

"Anyway, throughout those years and experiences, I learned a lot. I learned that there is more to life then living in peace and quiet. The worlds just too big and complicated for such a desire. A nice house in the country and chests full of money may be something, but not much to me. I've learned to appreciate and want the much….larger things in life"

The mercenary leader seemed in move around a little in agitation before emitting a fairly annoyed smile. "Is there a point to this friend?"

"Of course!" Mason said. "You see, you're a talker. You talk a lot, using a lot of my time." Now Mason's eyes narrowed, and all signs of a smile disappeared. "As more of my time is used, my desire for these large things in life only grows in size and scale. I feel like I am further away from my goals as my time is wasted." His eyes fixed themselves on the leader in front of him. "So if any more crap comes out of that fat hole you call your mouth, I'm going to want the whole fucking world!" He spat.

Suddenly, the mercenary leader did not look in the mood for games. From this insult he grinded his teeth in anger and gave a look to his men. "Well, this has been an experience" he said as his men began to move around to slowly form a circle around Mason. "But I think our talk is done, and I'm afraid that you simply know too much to be let free. I hope you understand. He said as his men withdrew their swords and knives.

"Oh I understand completely" Mason smiled.

And as a man behind Mason ran up to him, raising his sword in the air, Mason span round with such a speed, the man had no time to change his angle of attack and ensure Mason would not be able to knock his swinging arm out of the way, punch him in the throat and fiercely elbow another man in the face who had also tried to attack Mason from the back.

Mason was unarmed, but this hardly put him at a disadvantage. To the first man that tried to attack him, as soon as his elbow met its target in the form of the second man, Mason turned to face him again, practically within the same second as when the first man's attack was deflected, and gave a powerful punch to his face, gave a kick to the same man's knee that audibly bended in the opposite way a knee should, and gave another hit to the face that knocked him down, but not without Mason stealing the sword first.

By now, the other five men who had surrounded him had just realised what had happened and three of them went in for the attack. This offensive went about as successful as the last two. The first of the three attackers found his swinging arm ground to a halt as Mason grabbed it, holding it still, before giving a swift head-butt to the nose, knocking him to the ground. The second attacker of the three, attacked at about the same time as the third. This proved no challenge to Mason as once he easily blocked one sword with his own, he again grabbed the sword arm of the other man with his own free hand before pulling his sword free and letting it naturally glide over the man's thigh who had his sword arm currently in Mason's hand. This deep cut briefly put that man out of combat leaving Mason able to easily duck when the other man tried to behead him. As the attack missed, Mason horizontally slashed his sword against the man's chest and as he fell to his knees, Mason swung his sword diagonally towards the ground which successfully met the neck of the falling man. By now, the man whose nose had been broken had gotten back up was running in for another attack. Mason parried the blow and circled his arm so that the attackers own sword could not stay in his hand and thus fell to the ground. As this was happening, one of the two remaining men, a bald man, had poisoned himself just behind the man Mason was currently fighting and decide this was his time for glory. Obviously, this would not be the case. As Mason disarmed the sword from the broken nosed man, the new attacker tried to stab Mason with his sword. Mason turned his body swiftly so the attempted stabbing glided past him and Mason gave a powerful hit to this man with the hand guard of his sword. This ensured the man placed his free hand over his face in pain which gave Mason time enough to do the exact same thing to the man with the broken nose, causing his further pain. With this done, Mason swung his sword behind his back to put the bald attacker out of action before immediately swinging back to the broken nose man and slashing his lower legs ensuring he also fell to the ground, but not before Mason's fist help him find it.

This whole scenario had happened in just a few seconds, ensuring the last man had retreated to his only remaining ally, his leader. Unfortunately, as Mason turned his head to face the two, the leader had pulled out a pistol and was aiming it at someone other than Mason. It was Anna.

She had obviously, in the time that it had taken Mason to fight the other fools, had ran towards the Anders and was now hugging him protectively.

"Anna, get the hell out of here!" Mason shouted to no avail. The Princess only seemed determined to shield to boy from harm. However admirable this was, a royal defending a commoner selflessly, it meant little. The mercenary leader already had his finger on the trigger, and now began to squeeze it.

Anna and Anders most likely thought this the end, were it not for Mason, just in time, running in front of them to catch the shot with his shoulder.

Mason had been shot before and while we wanted to say he was used to it, this was far from the case. Even in a relatively non vital area such as the shoulder, pain shot through his body.

As Anna screamed, Mason noticed another mercenary further down the street shouting to his leader. The mercenary leader ordered his remaining man to 'guard' the other two children who throughout this time and be bundled together against a wall in total fear. Then, the leader ran off to join the other new mercenary.

"Anna, get the boy out of here. Go back to the castle and tell the Queen. I will save these children and get the other scumbag!" Mason said through grinding teeth, clutching his wounded shoulder but taking no eyes of the remaining mercenary.

"B-but Mason, your hurt" said Anna in disbelief, all signs of joy and happiness that she usually showed now gone.

"NOW!" he demanded.

Anna began to back away, a crying and terrified Ander's tightly holding her hand. She wanted to object to leaving, to stay behind and help in any way possible, especially considering Mason was injured, but most of all she wanted to see the other children to safety. While she believed Mason would have the ability to rescue them for one man obviously stood no chance against the Vane, Mason now was demonstrating increasing frustration and anger. Whether because he had been hurt and wanted revenge, or because he wanted to lay down some justice for Ander's parents, either way, his anger may turn uncontrollable leading to further destruction.

But common sense won in the end. "You'll be ok, I promise!" she cried out to the two remaining terrified children as she and Anders ran off back to the castle in tell Elsa and request aid.

Mason was showing great loyalty to Arendelle currently, but if something happened to him once he went after the cruel leader of the group, she could never forgive herself. It was her that led both of them here and it would be her fault if Mason died here. And yet if she hadn't wound up here then Anders and his friends would most likely share the same fate as his parents.

But however the day may end, it would not be a happy one.

* * *

**That was a long one!**

**Apologies if it was and apologies if I absolutely gutted Anna's character. I did found it quite hard to portray her accurately and interestingly, but I guess you can be the judge of that.**

**Anyway, with this chapter done the plot will definitely be heading in some interesting directions with various implications for each character. How? You will see.**

**Thanks for reading and any feedback would be appreciated.**


	6. Winter is over

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter, University finals are coming up and this, of course, has been affecting me greatly.**

**This chapter is set a few hours after the last one and as such, other things have occurred in that time. Don't worry though, the next chapter will fill that gap but for this one I want to create a bit of confusion and mystery in what exactly happened after Anna ran back to Elsa last chapter.**

* * *

"Close the Gates! Triple the guard! Let no one else in!"

The voice carried itself far across the castle courtyard, guards running frantically to their posts. The day had turned dark. Black grey clouds loomed over Arendelle, a possible storm within them, castle staff and guards shouted quickly and urgently as they rushed to do their jobs and all across the town and even within the castle itself, bells rang repeatedly.

"Keep a constant watch on the surroundings! No one enters or leaves this castle!" the voice cried.

Citizens from the town, confused at the panic, had gates slammed in the face or guards pushing them away. Sentries mounted on the walls had their muskets loaded and ready as they stared down at the land around them for trespassers.

For now, such measures would have to be enough to calm the Captain of the Royal Guards' mind. Anything that came to mind that could possibly result in just that extra bit of protection for those inside the castle was immediately passed on so that the idea may be put in action. Were he given more time, and were he to not expect an immediate storm then he would have remained outside, ensuring this fortress would be impregnable. No man nor mouse would enter were he to have his way but never the less, fortifying the outer castle was in the hands of one his lieutenants. The Captain had business inside and as he turned back towards the town, seeing dark smoke rise high into the sky, he was again reminded why it would be far more crucial to give protection far more personally and not relying on large wooden doors to save them.

And so he entered the castle, armed guards positioned pretty much everywhere, almost like they were members attending a fancy ball. The inside of the castle was almost as chaotic as the outside with people constantly running by him. They probably had their own, smaller scale job to do. The captain currently was in charge of a great many powers as such benefited for someone whose job it was to protect the Royalty from any harm, whether it be physical, emotional, psychological and even indirect forms of harm such as ensuring that the Queen had a sufficient enough counter intelligence taskforce. Though even were the current circumstances not occurring the Captain was a very important person to say the least. His position was high in royal court and even if the title of Duke and Earl were higher than him, to the Queen, his title was one of her closest allies, a small and more personal group compared to the wider court full of dignitaries and lords. The Captain commanded power, and it was his to use for the safety and betterment of the monarchy.

"Mason! Mason!" cried Anna's voice as she ran down the great stairway.

"I thought I told you to stay in the council chamber" Mason replied rather seriously.

"You did and as Captain of the Guard we are thankful for your advice, but as Elsa is the Queen we both think you should do as she says".

"I'm a little busy at the moment" Mason said as he began to walk away uncaringly.

"Please! Mason, Please!" Anna pleaded to no avail.

"Unless you want some fanatics taking your head you'll leave me be!" replied Mason sharply. Though as Mason was about to leave the room another voiced intervened.

"Mason, stop!" It was Elsa who issued the order this time and it was because of this that Mason did stop and walk back.

"Your Majesty, are you so eager your lose your life?" he said.

"I don't even understand why I would Mason. For god's sake please tell us what's happening!" Her voice was desperate and confused, her eyes showing the fear that this unexpected chaos was creating.

Mason only wanted to snap back, telling Elsa to stop bothering him while he was working, and why wouldn't he? He was the one trying to trying to help the Queen. Any more distractions could result in a Kingdom without a ruler.

"Just-Just go and be safe" Mason said quietly, almost as if we was talking to himself.

"How can we protect ourselves when we don't even know what's going on?" Elsa pleaded in return. She was desperate to know, it was obvious. Fear and confusion were plastered on her face, only increasing as Mason remained silent.

But suddenly, Mason found himself returning to the Queen, her eyes fixed on him as he approached, an answer being expected. But it was not an answer that was driving him to go over to the Queen. It was something that Mason could not feel like he could explain, he simply was walking over to Elsa with no explanation.

He felt stressed, angry even. His ears suddenly began to ring. Inside his head he could hear screeching. As his mind placed its thoughts upon the Queen's requests anger and stress only rose. His breathing pattern became faster and heavier and throughout his body he felt a burning pain.

His mind entered an erratic, uncontrolled state. He didn't even know what was happening anymore. All background noise disappeared, the screeching becoming unbearable now. An internal panic then came as Mason instinctively wanted to pull out his sword and just attack.

The world began to spin. In his head only noise.

"Mason?" asked a voice.

In that moment all sense came flooding back to him as his found himself just a few steps below Elsa, his arm partly raised. In an instant, he turned his head towards Anna, who had said his name. Her voice came as a shock to Mason who in surprise, almost jumped out of his skin while also turning his body towards Anna and thus dropping his arm and also swinging it.

The resulting pain that came with this movement, all thanks to the shot wound on his shoulder, enabled whatever sense of the world Mason had just abandoned to return to him.

"Are you alright!?" Anna asked in concern. Mason again paused, unsure if this question was aimed at the pain he felt through his injury, or whatever had just happened.

To the former, Mason wanted to laugh. Pain never bothered him anyway.

And yet, to the latter, laughing was out of the question. Whatever had just happened was something Mason had never felt before. It was like a moment of his life had just been removed. In those few seconds, only a void took its place.

"Per-perhaps I should explain to you what's going on in the council chamber," he said to Elsa without looking at her, his mind only fixated on what the hell had just happened.

"I would be grateful" Elsa replied, possibly sensing something was wrong with Mason. Never the less, nothing was said of it and the three silently walked to the council chamber.

* * *

The journey to the council chamber was a quiet one. As the trio moved closer to their destination, and as they ascended staircases and moved through corridors, any activity ordered by Mason became less and less common, focus instead being directed to either the ground floor or outside. This unfortunately left a silent gap in that Elsa's nerves could easily show themselves to Anna and Mason in the form of nervous breathing.

"Hey" said Anna softly. "It's going to be alright. I'm sure it's nothing really to get worked up about" she said as she placed her hand inside of Elsa's. The Queen did not respond, both in fear of sounding even more fearful and in hope Anna was actually right, but as she looked to Mason in confirmation of Anna's words, she did not receive any words or even a nod of the head that someone would say or do to agree with what someone else said. It was quite obvious Anna was wrong.

"We should go inside" Mason said as the three reached the council chamber and he moved to open the door.

"What? Why are you here!?" Mason demanded as he moved into the room, noticing the lone figure already inside.

"I invited Anton here a while ago. He is a friend and trusted advisor remember?" the Queen intervened.

"I care not for any petty disputes right now" Mason eventually said bluntly. "We have more important matters.

Anton then stepped forward, just as confused as Elsa but with a far more agitated look. "Oh I do hope so. Otherwise, this disruption would count for very little" This was a tone far from trying to not annoy Mason, but whatever reason was causing such a unnecessary rivalry between the two, Elsa would not have it.

"Anton!" Elsa snapped, albeit relatively gently considering her friendship with Anton.

"It's quite alright your Majesty" Mason said. "He will regret his child like behaviour once his learns the actual reason behind all this. So, if you please?" Mason said, indicating for everyone to sit down at the table.

"Just explain to me what's happening" Elsa said as she sat down.

All eyes then focused on Mason who now suddenly seemed pressured, nervous even. "Fine. Your life's in danger. That's what's happening."

"M-my life?" Elsa stuttered, now more fearful than nervous.

"Why would anyone want to hurt my Sister? She's the best Queen anyone could hope for" Anna said, giving a loving smile towards Elsa, a gesture that warmed the Queen's heart in this difficult time.

"Irrelevant. She is not Queen to everyone on this Earth is she?" Mason immediately replied.

Elsa saw that Anna wanted to continue and argue for her sister, but Mason words were true, there would undoubtedly be others outside Arendelle that did not share the same admiration that her citizens did.

"Why would someone want to…kill me exactly" Elsa attempted to say, having difficulty discussing a plot to murder her. However, she needn't had really ask this question. Mason did not reply, instead giving a look that indicated that she knew herself why her life would be at risk. And it was a thing she did indeed know.

"M-my powers?" she asked to which Mason slowly nodded.

Panic suddenly kicked in, her breathing dramatically increasing in speed and volume. While she had accepted her powers and who she was, there was no chance in hell that everyone would also accept them. Elsa had frozen her entire kingdom and made the lives of those who currently resided there a misery, not to mention that some downright detested her having powers in the first place.

"Oh god! I knew people wouldn't accept me-Oh god no!" Elsa cried as tears began to form in her eyes and panic took over her.

Seeing the pain Elsa currently was in, Anna rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around Elsa's body. "Hey, it'll be alright." Anna said comfortably.

"No Anna, it won't!" Elsa shot back. "This is the exactly the reason why Mother and Father tried to conceal my powers!"

"Now you know that's not true. They did it to help you control your powers and to not cause any more incidents"

"But I did Anna! I froze the entire kingdom!" Elsa shouted back. It now all felt like it was before. Her powers were becoming something to be feared again, and control was slowly slipping away.

"The past is in the past right?" Anna smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes sis."

"Not like the ones I made. I nearly destroyed my entire kingdom!"

"But you didn't!" Anna said, now kneeling beside her with an arm on Elsa's. "People have forgiven you for it"

"Don't be stupid Anna! Why must you be so naïve?" Elsa cried, shaking herself free of her sister. "Do you really think that everyone has simply forgotten of what I did? Do you really think people will just accept what I can do? You saw the faces of people on my coronation. They were scared, and so they should be! I'm not normal…" Elsa said, wrapping her arms around herself, whishing she had her gloves.

But with Elsa's outburst at her sister, Anna now also felt bad. Elsa had outright insulted her while she tried to comfort her. "Elsa, please don't shut me out"

"I don't want to Anna, but the world isn't so peaceful and happy in that I would be left alone forever. I should had known this day would come."

Anna only stood there, unable to help her sobbing sister. Anna may had helped Elsa not be so isolated in the past, but when it came to others far away, whose opinions were only hateful and fearful of Elsa, Anna could not be of much help.

"I bet it's the slimy little Duke of Weasleton" Anna began. "What a nasty man he was, trying to hurt my sister".

Anna's words could had been meant in a more light hearted way so that she may comfort her sister, but in a situation that Anna did not expect nor knew much about, it was more a question.

"Is it- is it the Duke?" Anton intervened nervously, his question directed towards Mason. Anton had been quiet as this situation advanced, a sympathetic look constantly on his face as he wished he could properly comfort and help Elsa.

Again eyes turned towards Mason, the man who actually apparently knew why this was all was happening. Even Elsa managed to bring her crying face out of her arms to see what his response was.

"It's not, is it?" said Anton.

"No." Mason said after some time. "And crying over why this happened will help in no way what so ever. Plans have been set in motion and I won't stand ideally by while you lot sob over the past and await for our deaths!" his tone was aggressive but most of all, nervous.

"How can you be so insensitive?" cried Anton in shock. "This is the Queen you are talking to!"

"Oh for god's sake!" moaned Mason, not helping the situation at all. "Would you please stop kissing the Queens ass for a moment and listen? There is more to this then-"

Whatever was about to be said however was not spoken. As soon as Anton heard the insult spoken, he wasted no time in marching over to the perpetrator, anger in his eyes.

"You dare speak ill of me or our Queen? You should be thrown back into a cell!" he said, the two men mere centimetres away from each other, faces staring at each other.

"Is there something you want to do? Go ahead, try it." Masons tone was plain and without emotion, but this did not take away from severity of his threat. The two men were ready to fight with Mason silent and an emotionless danger and Anton a raging beast ready to explode.

"Stop it you two!" demanded Elsa, prompting a turn of the head from both men. "Stop acting like fools!"

"Apologies Elsa but surely we can't allow such rudeness?" Anton said, sounding as apologetic as he could.

"Stop!" Elsa again shouted, the stress of the situation proving too much. "Just stop" she said again, albeit quieter and calmer. "I appreciate the help and support Anton, I really do, but this is too much"

"I'm sorry you're Majesty, Truly. " Anton replied, immediately sitting back down leaving Mason with what seemed to be a small but victorious smile, a smile Elsa saw.

"And you!" she said towards Mason. "Just- just explain what's going on". As Elsa rested her hand on her forehead in stress, the tone she had spoken to Mason in was not demanding or aggressive as it had been to Anton, leaving everyone else in the room considering what Elsa's opinion of the Vane was. Anton was a friend a trusted ally of the Queen and even then he had not received the same restraint and calm tone that Mason, a newcomer, had received.

"Listen carefully then" Mason said, waling over to a nearby window and looking across the sea. "Mercenaries are Mercenaries, they get paid to do stuff. The real issue we have got ourselves into is that these Mercenaries that I and Anna encountered earlier are being paid by some…unsavoury characters, and not some Duke that thinks ill of you".

"Then who?" asked Elsa.

Mason then sighed as he leaned forward to lean on the windows sill. Were any of the other three able to see his face they would have seen only fear and anxiety. "I'd like to think that I am relatively knowledgeable of the world. I've certainly been far enough, but as long as people have been around there has been desires. Have you experienced desire you're Majesty?" Mason said, turning his head back around to face Elsa who was unsure if this was a trick question or not.

"I have." Mason said despite no response, again looking out the window. "It changed me."

"Begging your pardon but what does this have to do with anything?" Anton suddenly said. But to what would normally be returned with a provoking or rude reply did not come, Mason only remained still, seemingly uncaring for Anton or anyone else for that matter.

"There are people out there with such desires that they believe they should mould the world in accordance with such beliefs. Kings and emperors have shown this countless times throughout history of course, but they are only free to act while they are the ruler of their nation. Fortunate for those who don't share their beliefs for sure. However, hidden in the darkness, totally hidden from the rest of the world are various groups, groups that care not for any nation or people, their desires are applied to us all. These discrete organisations have been around for centuries, constantly acting out their plans. It is one of these groups that seeks to end your life, and I regret to say it is not a very nice group either." A moment of silence then fell on the room as everyone let the words sink in.

"And-"Elsa attempted to say, her head rushing with thoughts. "And why would this group want me now?"

Now Mason turned back around, his face deadly serious. "Because these people only care about the world they want in the future. They couldn't give two shits about the people who live in it now! Their fanatics! Crazed lunatics with no sense of realism even if you gave it to them on a stick!" Mason sounded fearful, his voice desperate.

"Answer her question." Anton said as Mason turned to face him.

"Have you even been listening?" Mason replied bitterly and sharply. "They desire something which they don't have and they seek to get it, and you can't have something if something is in your way. They require any obstacles or aspects in life that don't fit in their vision to be removed, root and stem." He then returned his gaze back to Elsa but this time with another look.

Pity.

"They kill those who have been known to possess powers"

Elsa suddenly recoiled. She was being hunted like a monster. A freak.

"They are merciless." Mason continued, no emotion in his voice. "They are death. If they want you dead, then only god will save you."

Panic again set itself upon Elsa. She had experienced hatred before, even a wish to kill her but previously only because of selfish desire like Hans or belief that her powers would cause nor more danger like with the Duke of Weasleton. Never before had she had to face death of the likes of this.

"Oh god- oh god- please god no!" The fear of others was a new one, and unlike the fear of herself and her power, there was no method of control, no comfort of those around her. Death was coming, and she had no way to stop it.

"Elsa it's alright!" Anna cried, almost setting herself on her sister in an act of protectiveness. It was to no avail though. Anna's words fell on deaf ears as Elsa continued to panic. Ice began to spread from the Queens' hands onto the chair she was currently grasping in fear. "Mason tell her it's going to be alright!" screamed Anna in fear for her sister.

But Mason could not respond, and everyone knew why. He could not agree with Anna with this one.

Both Anna and Anton then realised this, the latter sinking into his seat in somewhat defeat as he frantically searched for an answer to this development but this could not be said for Anna. She could only gaze at Mason as if she had received this terrible news in words. It was then her reaction appeared. The barriers were opened in her eyes and the tears began to rush out.

"No no no no no." She repeated as she buried her head into her still sobbing sister. "There must be a way! There must be!" again there was no answer. "Surely we can talk to them. Beg them to not hurt Elsa!" Anna never looked at Mason while she said this. The look of fear that even a man like Mason would have shown were she to indeed look would only serve as further pain. To see fear on others would only mean there was no hope.

"We can't negotiate with them. They are history makers. What they want they get. There is no happy ending with this, only pain."

Mason's words echoed in everyone's heads. There was no happy ending to be had. This was the end.

"But I'll let my self be consumed be maggots before this happens!" Mason suddenly said in an almost vicious tone, prompting more than a few curious looks. Seizing the opportunity, Mason almost excitedly moved over to Elsa placing his hand on the Queen's shoulder in unrestraint enthusiasm. "No one with any sense will make an attack if their target is ready for it! Should we prepare ourselves with a sound enough plan and allies to go with it, we can ensure any attack will not come any time soon!"

To this, Elsa rose her head to face Mason who eagerly awaited a response.

"I will make sure no success will be found by them, you're Majesty. I will make sure you will live through this!" Mason said passionately, every word that came out of his mouth bursting with promise.

"You-you can do this?" Elsa said quietly as she tried to focus on the hope that Mason spoke of and not the panic and darkness that had just overcome her.

"By every god ever worshipped I can! These fanatic fools have never faced against one such as me" Mason smiled with a particular emphasis on his last word. Elsa immediately understood the reference, that being the indication towards his surname. With this, Elsa felt a sudden burst of relief and hope. To this day Elsa had feared the name Vane and its past, and with good reason, but now, as one of them pledged to defend her, Elsa could not describe her happiness. She thought back to the stories of old, primarily fairy tales depicting heroes and the force of good battling against the villain and the evil that came with them. Yet now, with a new and different evil threatening them, it was almost as if hero and villain came together to form a force of immense power, ready to defeat an evil who only sought destruction and while Elsa could not describe Mason as evil, the fact that what could have been called evil was ready to assist those who needed it was an exciting and enticing feeling.

By now though Elsa had yet to reply to Mason's determined words and Anna, who still was clinging on to Elsa, and Anton, who had been seated and listening to every word spoken, were left in anticipation into what the order would be that could most likely determine what their fate would be once this new and dangerous enemy arrived.

"Do it. Defend Arendelle Mason, I….I-"But Elsa fell at the end, almost unable to say the words. But now was not the time to fail now, and no longer would anyone be judged on one factor of their lives like Elsa had been with her powers. The past was in the past. "I trust you Mason."

Elsa had almost expected reactions of great emotion and of grand nature, both from Mason and the others, but none came. Any reaction was subtle and accepting, but none the less impactful.

"Thank you, My Queen, I shall take the required actions immediately." Mason smiled with an almost gratitude while Anna seemed happy that what had just happened had indeed happened. Anton meanwhile only continued his stare at Mason.

But reactions aside, the fact the Mason had declared Elsa his Queen was most shocking for her. She would need time to contemplate the repercussions of such an impactful and important statement but for now her heart filled with only hope, hope in which may be the only thing between life and death in this dark time.

"What will you have me do?" suddenly asked Anton, rising from his seat and staring at Elsa.

Elsa smiled at the continued loyalty of her friend, an act that he was only too happy to return himself. But it was when Elsa turned to face Mason that the returning smile that always brought happiness to Elsa disappeared.

"What do you think Mason? Anton has a great many skills and is one of the hardest working people I know, he will prove his worth" Elsa's question, while pronouncing Anton's qualities and complimenting his worth as a servant of the crown and as a friend, was far from one that Anton wanted to hear. Since before had fled Arendelle in the great freeze, Anton had shown himself as caring, loyal and protective to Elsa. In the recent months their relationship had grown into something Anton could had only wished for, but now here she was, practically asking for an order from Mason, a man she had known for barley a week. Had she so easily forgotten him, or had Mason already presented himself as a more worthwhile person and ally?

"Any true servant knows where their skills are required" Mason replied. He did not look to Anton as he said this but the true meaning of his words were all too clear to Anton. It was essentially a dismissal. A sentence which told Anton to think and know of a place he should now be in. It felt like self-punishment to Anton, all while Mason's words also demonstrated his own new powers. With Mason's reply, he was stating that he knew he was required here, with Elsa while Anton left to deal with tasks far less important. In one foul swoop Mason had replaced Anton as the trusted adviser to the Queen with his orders to defend Arendelle and also as the ever close person that the Queen could talk to. It was like his heart was being ripped out of his chest and his past was being spat on. With the trust Elsa had verbally given to Mason could also potentially come with a trust that only true friends had, something that Anton thought he had with her. How someone who had only been here a few days, not to mention his less then acceptable behaviour had this quickly became this important was a question that needed to be answered, even if it meant to have to be performed purely in Anton's free and personal time.

"Then I call this meeting adjourned. We should all be working to ensure Arendelle is able to continue to prosper for the foreseeable future" Elsa ordered, rising from her seat in a new found optimism. With this everyone stood to attention as they prepared to leave.

After a quick few words and a loving embrace to celebrate this newly acquired enthusiasm, Anna left, followed shortly by Anton who could only stare blankly into the distance in despair, unable to look at either Elsa or Mason.

"Aren't you going to go Mason? I'm sure you have lots of ideas to assist us" Elsa said as Mason remained motionless.

"Of course you Majesty, I would not dream in neglecting such a task. It is something so big that you cannot simply prove through words but as Captain of the Royal Guard, I'm afraid I cannot leave you alone without me or a Guard escorting you, especially now" he said, bowing his head.

It was a concern that touched Elsa deeply, someone who was willing to constantly be with her to assist her at any moment had always made her feel happy, let alone was willing to stay with her with knowledge of her powers. Although it wasn't a written rule that a guard must escort the Queen everywhere, it was an important gesture of formality and loyalty but with her powers freely known, some Guards had neglected this gesture either from thinking that the Queen could easily protect herself and possibly even fear. Luckily Mason was neither of these but however, this formality was now conflicting with his duty to protect this Kingdom.

"Then I unname you as Captain" Elsa said.

"You're Majesty?" Mason replied, somewhat confused.

"You have shown yourself to possess great courage, knowledge and loyalty. You could had let my Sister die when you encountered those mercenaries, but you not only saved her but also the lives of the children, and now you freely allow yourself to defend the entire Kingdom? You are in need of a new position in this land, which is why I am prompting you as Protector of the Kingdom. It's not an official position yet, but I will ensure it will be so immediately." While this was occurring Mason only stood there, plain faced and staring at Elsa, listening to every word. "You will be one of my chief advisors in any matter we see fit, joint commander-in-chief to my armed forces, along with me, and be granted a knighthood along with any additional powers I deem appropriate. Is this acceptable for your requirements?"

There was no immediate answer to Elsa's question as Mason took in what was said. A small smile did eventually appear, one that curiously appeared on a still plain face that took the appearance of someone unable to think straight. "That seems…acceptable" he slowly said.

"Good, then I must be going, I have a kingdom to run." Elsa said professionally, actually feeling good about being a Queen for a change. As she saw Mason beginning to step foot after her, Elsa rose her hand, smiling. "I thank you for your Concern Mason, but I think I'm fine to be alone for the time being. I do have my own defences after all" she said, stopping a still emotionless Mason. "I will see you later". With this, Elsa left leaving Mason alone.

It was only then the smile grew and the face began to show emotion. "That seems excellent you're Majesty" Mason said with a grin, referring back to Elsa's question of if he deemed his new power appropriate. And of course, he did. His smile was justified.

He now had proper power in Arendelle. He had opportunities, an opportunity with Arendelle and its Queen to move forward.

The future would now be very interesting.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. As I said before, with Uni finals I haven't been at the top of my game with writing so I hope this chapter was at least bearable!**

**Also as said before, the next chapter will focus on what happened before this and focus more on the villainous group mentioned here. All will become clear. **

**I would adore anyone who would review this chapter and what they think of what's happened in this chapter, it will be interesting for when I finish the next one.**

**Lastly, again because of uni, the next chapter may take some time but until then, thanks for reading!**


End file.
